Black Rock At Bad Day
by Sabella
Summary: An AU offering blended elements of the FR Universe, Baldurs' Gate SOA characters, and American Western B-Movies. Follow Paris Chambers, and Lilarcor, his 'talking horse' on their first adventure in Faerun's 'Old West'. Four chapters total in this introd
1. Default Chapter

**Black Rock At Bad Day**

Rated PG-13: Language, adult situations

Chapter I

A tumbleweed briskly danced across the stranger's path as his horse carried him slowly down the empty main street of town. It was hot and it was dusty and it was getting late, and he could tell by his glance up at the pale sienna haze overtaking the sapphire blue of the afternoon sky that a 'good one' was coming. He needed to find shelter someplace in this gods-forsaken hellhole of a one-horse town before nightfall, or before the storm that was gathering struck, whichever came first.

"Doesn't look like anyone is home, Larry," he said to the horse, rather absentmindedly. They had slowly come down the main street seeing nothing more than a couple of dried tumbleweeds and a dust devil or two swirling along the edge of the boardwalk running in front of the town's little shops and stores.

"From the looks of this place, if I lived here, I wouldn't be home either," grumbled the horse in reply, keeping his eyes to the ground. "Who the (expletive) would name a town 'Bad Day', anyway? And, my name is Lilarcor, thank you, not 'Larry'."

"Now, now, Larry," the dark stranger admonished him. "Don't get testy, and remember, you and I had a discussion about your 'talking in public', and what it would mean if strangers ever found out you were a talking horse. Plus, would you rather I call you 'Lila'?" He chuckled.

"Yes… yes, I remember," grumbled the horse indignantly. "It would be either off to the circus, or off to the glue factory." He paused a moment. "I don't know why the (expletive) I ever listened to you in the first place. I could still be in the cavalry kicking some major ass – and if not kicking it, at least biting it. I could be making a (expletive) difference, ya know. I'm a lean, mean, (expletive) killin' machine," Larry snorted as the stranger chuckled. "As for calling me that (expletive) mare's name, you just better watch your own mouth, human. I can still throw you 20 feet without even blinking and you'll be sitting on your dead ass on the dusty ground. Wanna try me? Wanna see?" Larry whinnied and shook his head throwing the dust collected in his mane up in the stranger's face. The stranger ignored the oblique threat and spat.

He grabbed his black hat with the thin silver concha band and stopped it from being sucked into a sudden gust of wind. "Oh, yes, Larry, that general that you so thoroughly reamed out for being so stupid – what was it you called him? A (expletive) prick, among other things? Oh, yes, Larry, if I had just turned my back and walked away, you would be pulling chuck wagon duty with the mules right now, or worse, you would be in the chuck wagon on the menu for dinner. I don't think your behavior was the Army's idea of how one should treat a superior officer," he chuckled.

"Superior, my ass. He WAS a (expletive) prick. If I could have gotten my right back hoof into him, I would have shown him who was 'superior'. Or better yet, these solid chompers right in his groin would have given him something to write home to the Missus about." Larry snorted twice. Once as an exclamation to his emphatic statement, and once because he is, afterall, a horse.

The dark stranger laughed. "Not to worry, Larry. That's all in the past now. Right now we'll find a nice livery stable for you and get you some oats and some decent shelter for the night. I myself, think I might be in the mood for a little game of cards and a bath and a nice steak dinner, followed by a nice piece of –" Larry stopped abruptly giving the stranger an unexpected lurch. The stranger almost lost his seat. "Hey! What did you do that for!"

"You're such an idiot," Larry murmured. "We would have passed right by the joint with you dreaming about your nice piece of –" The stranger pulled up sharply on the reigns and cut the horse's final words.

"The Silver Dollar Coronet," the stranger read the faded sign hanging loosely on the edge of the eaves that creaked with the wind. "Looks interesting. Think I will just go in and have a look around, Larry. I'll just tie you to—" The horse interrupted him

"No, dice, pal. A deal's a deal. There's a livery stable at the end of the street, and you're gonna drop me for a nice bucket of oats and some mighty nice company with a nice little filly there," he snorted and continued down the street at a slightly brisker pace in his own direction.

"How did you know?" the stranger asked.

"I gotta a nose, don't I?" Larry smiled as he stopped in front of the big faded red barn at the far cross street. Another sign hung precariously over the open double doors. 'Livery and Blacksmithy', the sun-bleached and chipped paint barely read. The bottom of the sign had been sandblasted long ago, along with the proprietor's name.

The stranger slid from his saddle and walked into the barn. "Anybody home?" he called. He immediately noticed two horses in stalls to the back. 'Just Larry's type,' he snickered to himself as an old stoop-backed dwarf with chiseled features greeted him. It was obvious he not only owned the livery stable, but was also the blacksmith to whom the sign referred.

"Heh… what can I do fer ya?" he asked in a voice to match his gravelly face, immediately suspicious of the stranger.

"I need to put my horse up for the night, maybe two if the storm that's brewing isn't over by then," the stranger smiled. "And, if you could check his shoes. I think he might have thrown a nail back a few miles. Don't need his feet getting tender out on the trail."

"Ya gotta pay in advance, ya know," the little man grumbled as he wiped his perpetually black hands on his stained and burned leather apron. "A coin a day fer a stall and two buckets of oats. I kin look at his 'ooves on the 'morrow, iffin yer wantin' me to."

"That would be fine, and I will pay you for two days total whether I'm here the whole two days, or not. Would that be agreeable?" The stranger placed two coins in the little man's calloused outstretched hand. "And, whatever work you do on the shoes, I will settle when I come to fetch him."

"Aye, that would be agreeable," he nodded, thinking the stranger wasn't so bad after all as he wrapped his fingers around the shiny metal. "And, where might ye be stayin', er.., what'd ya say yer name be?"

"Paris. Paris Chambers," the stranger tipped his black hat. "And if the Silver Dollar Coronet has rooms, I think I will be staying there if something is available. Unless you have another recommendation."

The old dwarf nodded. "They almost always 'ave a room or two open. Just ask for one near the front. I got it on good authority that the back ones be leakin' when it comes a sprinkle er two."

"And do you think I could rustle up a decent meal there, also? And, maybe a little female companionship?" Chambers chuckled.

"Aye," he noddedand a smile spread ear to ear. "The food ain't bad but it's luke-warm compared to the women, or so I 'ears. Meself, I'm a married man, and me Mazzy wouldn't be none too 'appy if I went to partake of the pleasures theys offers - but I 'ear tell from others." He nodded again, then laughed heartily.

"Wives will do that, er…" The stranger also laughed.

"Korgan. Me name's Korgan, and iffin ye be needin' anythin' else, ye send one of them snot-nosed boys that works there on down 'ere, Mr. Chambers, sir."

"Thank you, Korgan, I will do that," Chambers nodded appreciatively. "Now, let me get Larry."

"Larry?" Korgan asked.

"Yes," Chambers smiled. "My horse."

"Yer 'orse is named 'Larry'?" Korgan said in surprise. "Ain't that kinda prissy for a 'orse?"

"It's a nickname," he winked then whispered. "His given name is even worse. And I wouldn't mention his name being prissy, Korgan. He's a little sensitive about that." Korgan nodded his understanding.

Chambers walked just outside the door and motioned to Larry. The horse complied and walked over to him. He began untying his bag-of-holding to take with him.

"Whatever you do, Larry," he began while he was out of earshot of Korgan, "don't make an ass of you or me while you are here, do you hear me? I don't want to have to run down here and bail your tail out of the fire just when I'm in the middle of something 'important', if you get my meaning. I don't want a recurrence of what happened at Trademeet Gulch, you understand?"

Larry whinnied. "Oh, yeah, you were just getting down to business with both of those little fillies at the same time, weren't you. The blond and the redhead? Sorry, Paris. I really didn't mean to spoil your fun, and I know how embarrassing it was running down main street with nothing on but your boots and your holster and Crom. Talk about protection!" Larry suddenly let loose with a horse laugh. One, because the recollection of Chambers was truly funny, and two, because, yes, he is a horse.

Chambers blushed uncontrollably. "That is precisely the type of thing I am hell-bent on avoiding. You screw up here, Larry, and I swear, it's to the dog food factory with you. And, remember. No talking."

"Just make sure he puts me in that stall next to the gray filly," Larry murmured. "That's all I ask. Just next to that luscious, in-heat, gray filly back there. She's gonna love me. And when old Korgy is passed out from the whiskey he's gonna buy with those coin, then it will be 'come to Papa' time." Larry whinnied softly and struck at the dust with his front right hoof. "Just do this one thing for me, pal. And I promise I'll be good. I'll be so (expletive) good she won't be able to stand it." Chambers gritted his teeth and grimaced at him.

"Er, Korgan," Chambers called over his shoulder, "Do you think you could put old Larry in that back stall next to the gray horse there. He gets a little lonesome not being around other horses, and he's a pretty sociable fellow."

"So that's what you're calling it these days – 'sociability'," Larry lightly whinnied again. "Hehehe… I'll show you sociability. I'm gonna make that little filly's tail stand on end before I'm done with her. She'll be begging for more, I tell you."

"Sure," Korgan replied as he approached them, apparently not hearing Larry at all. "Yer just come along with ol' Korgan, Larry. We're gonna get ye fixed up 'ere with some nice oats, a little fresh water for that dry gullet, get that saddle offin yer back and make ye feel at 'ome." The dwarf took the reins and began to lead Larry to the back of the barn, babbling all the way. Larry whipped his head around to Chambers and winked, a wide toothy grin on his mouth.

Chambers threw his bag over his shoulder, shook his head, and headed down the dusty street back toward the Silver Dollar Coronet. The wind was starting to pick up a little more, he noticed. Yes, this was going to be a bad one when it finally hit. He could feel it.

He stood outside the swinging doors of the saloon looking into the darkened gloom. He could clearly hear many voices and the tinny sound of an old piano being played. He parted the doors and walked in. A quiet hush fell upon the crowd and the piano stopped abruptly.

"It's okay," he heard someone yell. "It ain't Jonny the Kid." The chatter and laughter immediately resumed, as did the bad piano. He began to brush the fine sand from his black pants and black shirt.

As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he saw the place full of patrons engaged in all sorts of barroom activities. An effeminate young male with pale, greased back hair seemed engrossed in producing the grating out-of-tune sounds from the cheap piano while a bevy of scantily clad women hovered around the paying male patrons, encouraging them to buy them a drink, or just buy them. A few were dancing to the double-time song. Another group gathered around a card table where four men seemed engaged in a winner-take-all, high-stakes poker game. Chambers mentally marked the hefty pile of coin gracing the center of the green felt. He slowly walked to the long bar as he took it all in.

"What'll ya have," asked the barkeep as Chambers stepped up to the brass railing. He leaned on the bar and looked over the array of bottles stacked neatly on the back ledge.

"Whiskey. And leave the bottle," Chambers replied. From where he stood he noticed he could see everyone and everything going on behind him reflected in the large mirror that covered the back of the bar. The barkeep delivered the bottle and a shot glass. He pulled the cork, filled up the little glass then set the bottle on the bar.

"Two coins, mister" he said. Chambers dropped the coins on the bar.

"Kind of expensive for whiskey, isn't it?" he asked.

"I can take it back," the barkeep shrugged. "Makes no difference to me. I got my orders, and until I know you, you pay two coin. Right now, you're a stranger, stranger."

"Name's Chambers. Paris Chambers," he introduced himself and stuck out his hand. The barkeep eyed it suspiciously then decided to accept it. He extended his chubby hand in return and nodded.

"Bernard. Name's Bernard. I run this place here for Hendak. He's the owner now since he shot and killed that no good son-of-a-bitch who use to own it."

Chambers nodded and shook the big man's hand. "Nice to meet you, Bernard."

"Er.. the whiskey's still 2 coin until you buy the next one," he quickly explained.

"That's okay, Bernard," Chambers replied. "Say, do you have rooms here? I would be needing one for tonight and for tomorrow night. Something near the front?"

Bernard nodded. "You're in luck. Just happened to have one with it's own wash tub. I can have one of the boys fill it up for you if you just give me a little notice. Nice featherbed in that one, also. No fleas, either. Just did a spell to get rid of the little bastards. Them and the ticks, you know."

"Sounds lovely," Chambers shuddered slightly. "I'll take it for two nights. How much?"

"Well, since you ain't a stranger no more," said Bernard scratching his bald head, "I suppose I could let it to you for 10 coin a night, including a daily tub of water. It's mostly for the water. It being so scarce around these parts."

"It's a deal," said Chambers and dropped 20 coin on the bar. "And, I'll pay you in advance."

"Thank you kindly. But no refunds, Chambers. Just in case, you know."

"What do you mean, Bernard… 'just in case'."

"Just in case you get yourself killed in the meantime. No refunds for not using the room." He scooped up the coin and turned to deposit it into the till. Chambers nodded and Bernard returned with the key and laid it on the bar. "Up the stairs, first door on the right. And lock your door when you go to bed tonight. Hendak keeps this place pretty safe, but there's lots of thieves around. Can't catch 'em all, and a man can't be too careful." He took the old towel and continued to wipe the bar of the sticky residue left from the liquor he had served during the day.

"And, Bernard. What about the lovely ladies I see milling about?" Chambers turned to again peruse the landscape of long legs and near bare breasts.

"Oh… them?" He paused his chore. "Well, you would want to talk to Miss Viccy about them. She's the one who manages most of them, so to speak. She owns the whorehouse across the street, but she sends her girls over here to rustle up customers. And, there are a few that aren't associated with her at all. Free-lancers, I'd call them. If you find one you have a hankerin' for, just ask her. She'll tell you right off."

"And the card game, Bernard?" It was Chambers' main point of interest, but he did not want to appear too anxious. He watched the red-robed, bearded, dark haired man as he fastidiously clenched the cheroot in his teeth through the corner of his mouth, the smoke curling almost as fastidiously up into the hazy sunlight coming through the front window. He was staring intently at the five slightly fanned cards he held closely to his face.

"Yup. That's Fast Eddie. Probably the best card player in these here parts. But they say that he cheats. Just no body has ever caught him red-handed yet. Oh, he's been accused a few times over in the next county, but his accusers have never lived long enough to prove their accusations. Pretty fast with the spellcasting, or so I've heard. One of them Red Wizards, he is. He comes over here about once a month for a couple of days to play a few hands, and to see one of the ladies here. Heard tell he's got himself a wife back home, but I guess he just can't seem to get enough of the gamblin' and women in his own town. Has his own circuit of cards and whores that he's always traveling. Sort of a pompous, arrogant jackass, too, but he stays out of my hair and hasn't caused any trouble yet. If he did, I would have to call in Sheriff Keldorn, or Deputy Delryn."

"There's a sheriff here?" Chambers asked, somewhat surprised that such a small town would have both a sheriff and a deputy.

"Yep, and a jail, too. Well, Sheriff Keldorn is really a part of the Radiant Rangers, so he acts as the Law for the town and the county. Deputy Delryn is just a young upstart who's just now cuttin' his teeth in so-called 'law enforcement'." Bernard chuckled and shook his head. "I doubt that Delryn could find his way out of a paper bag with a sharp pair of scissors, but maybe with time he'll grow into the job. I just hope he does it before the Sheriff keels over dead, gets shot, or has to retire because he can't get up on a horse no more."

Chambers shook his head. "What else do you have in this little town?"

"Well, we have a new school. Don't know what for, though. Only a handful of younguns here. I guess they was hoping it might bring in more settlers if we had a place to learn 'em. Got a right pretty little schoolmarm, too. Miss Immy is her name. I've seen her at the mercantile a time or two. A little flighty for my taste, but seems pleasant enough. All that book learnin'…. Just don't know if it's all worth the trouble or not.

"And, then we have Miss Jaheira's Boardin' House down at the far end of town. She's a poor widder-woman just ekin' out a living since her husband was killed by Jonny the Kid a couple of years ago. She takes in boarders in her house, and she does washin' for some of the uppity ladies here in town who are too good, or too lazy, to do their own. She's a nice woman – half-elf, actually, and quite a 'looker', if you know what I mean. It's awful sad, really. She's just wasting away here all alone.

"Then, there's Doc Aerie. She's a full-on elf, but she's a healer. Keeps to herself mostly. Won't take coin, though when someone's sick and she fixes 'em up. Awful quiet, she is, though that might have more to do with her stuttering. You know… afraid to talk….afraid of being embarrassed and all and havin' people make fun of her. Feel sorry for her, I do. Nice little woman, but a little skittish. Patched up my bum elbow when she first come to town. I tried to pay her, but she just said to bring her a couple of chickens and some vegetables. Rumor had it that Minsc, the rancher who owns that spread about five miles south of here is sort of sweet on her. He comes a callin' on her pretty often, and I know it ain't because he's ailing. At least not in the way a patient needs a doctor, if you know what I mean." He laughed and continued to wipe at an invisible spot on the bar.

"You mentioned the Mercantile," Chambers said.

"That's owned by Jan Jansen. A little gnome from up north. Moved himself and his family down here when he heard they were going to put a new caravan route through here. Thought he was gonna make his fortune here off the travelers comin' through here, and that was five years ago. No caravan route yet. But it was like being invaded by a herd of locusts. All of a sudden, Jansens everywhere. You can't get away from 'em. You see a gnome in this town? Guaranteed it's a Jansen." He shook his head.

"Then we have our own import sittin' at the piano," he nodded toward the young man still plunking his way through some modern tune. "When Hendak took over the place, he decided that the animal fights had to go, but he wanted to bring in something a little more civilized, a little culture, he said, so he advertised in the Athkatla newspaper for a piano player and our flaming friend Haery showed up. He was the only one who showed up so he got the job. My guess was he was runnin' from something, or someone. But he don't bother no one and seems content to play and sing some of his home-made songs. Got a nasty habit of calling people bird names, though. Really strange. Calls the girls 'little sparrow', or 'little raven'…. Things like that. They think he's harmless enough, just weird."

"Who is this Jonny the Kid? I heard someone call out his name when I came in the door," Chambers asked as he poured himself another shot. "And, you said he killed Miss Jaheira's husband?"

"Ah…..," Bernard raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "He is one bad, bad buckaroo. A nasty hombre. And, yes, he killed her husband for no good reason. He's one sadistic son-of-a-bitch. Loves to go 'round killin' just for the sake of killin'. How he gets his jollies, I guess. He wanders through town every few months. Sometimes he kills someone, sometimes he don't. Seems he's on the hunt for someone, but no body seems to rightly know who, or why. I feel sorry for the poor bastard once Jonny or his weird sister, Bodhi, find him. But there's something this guy has got that they are willing to do anything to get and they just keep looking for him."

Chambers nodded uneasily as someone came up to the bar a few feet away.

"Val," Bernard nodded. "The usual?" The dark-skinned man nodded.

"Here," said Chambers. "Have some of mine." He set the bottle down in front of the man.

"Much obliged," he nodded to Chambers as Bernard set him up a shot glass. He filled it then turned to him and offered his thanks again. He up-ended the glass in one gulp.

"Have another," Chambers offered. "There's more than enough."

"Thank you, don't mind if I do," said the man and refilled the glass again. Again he emptied in the glass in one mouthful. Chambers could tell by the man's accent he had not grown up around these parts. He obviously had had a formal education unlike the others in the saloon.

"Chambers' the name," he extended his hand. The dark-skinned man looked at him momentarily then hesitantly extended his own.

"Valygar. Corthala," he added and shook Chambers' hand. "New in town?"

"Just passing through. Thought I would get in out of the storm before all hell breaks loose," he replied.

"Good idea. It's starting to look really bad out there now. Going to cut loose and really start blowing here pretty soon. Thought I would come in out of the elements myself. And, Bernard, I asked Tyrl to close up your front doors for you. It's going to start really blowing anytime."

"Val is our ranger in these parts," Bernard explained as he started polishing some glasses with the same dirty rag he used on the bar. "Damn fine one, too. Even if he does talk a little fancy once he's been in the spirits a bit." Bernard chuckled at his well-intentioned barb at his friend. Val smiled in return, showing no offense taken.

"Where you from, Chambers?" Val asked. "I haven't seen you around these parts before."

"Up north, originally. Just passing through now, heard the excitement, and thought, hell it's better than being in the open desert for the next couple of days." He sipped at his shot glass.

"Good idea," Val nodded and poured himself another shot. This one he sipped. "It's a harsh land out there on a good day. But on a bad day…" he shook his head.

"Say, you play cards, Val?" Chambers nodded toward the table where the Red Wizard sat, the cheroot still wafting smoke up into the dimmed sunlight. His fellow card players had been reduced by one. Apparently cleaned out, Chambers mused privately. Val turned around and looked at the table by the window.

"A little. But that dude has a reputation. If he doesn't win, you die. Pretty high stakes for just a card game," Val nodded.

"Well, I'm pretty good – and lucky – at cards. I was thinking of sitting in for a few hands, and I see there's an opening," Chambers grinned.

"How good are you with that thing, and how lucky are you at living?" Val nodded towards the ivory-handled six-shooter hanging from Chambers hip.

Chambers laughed. "Old Crom?" He patted the holster lovingly. "Dead on when taking on the bad guys. As for living? I have a lucky charm." He winked. Val nodded then again glanced at the card game.

"Guess there's no harm if we just mosey on over there and see what's going on," Val shrugged. Chambers picked up his bag, the half-empty whiskey bottle and glass and started towards the table. Valygar followed. They stopped at the edge of the table.

"This seat taken?" Chambers grinned ear to ear as soon as the hand finished and Fast Eddie began scooping his winnings toward him.

"You got coin?" Fast Eddie replied out the side of his mouth not holding the smoldering little cigar, "and a lot of it?" He stared at Chambers, sizing him up. 'Another ignorant bastard just waiting for my skillful hand to relieve him of whatever coin he has left,' he thought as he momentarily removed the cheroot and took a sip of his own whiskey. "Think you can handle the table stakes, friend?" Fast Eddie smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Depends, friend," Chambers replied. "What are they?"

"We're playing five card draw, jacks or better to open, 10 coin ante, and a betting limit of 50 on a round." He leaned toward Chambers and grinned. "Now, is that too rich for your blood, friend?"

"Oh, I can probably last a few hands, friend," Chambers replied and took the seat without it being offered to him. A low round of whispers swept through the people gathered around the table.

"Eddie's my name," he said and extended a thin pale hand over the table to Chambers. "And this is Beeson on my left and Gordd on my right."

"Chambers. Paris Chambers," Chambers replied and shook the Red Wizard's hand, then the others in turn.

"And, we do not play with our hat on, Chambers," Fast Eddie said. "It's… uncouth." Chambers turned and glanced at Valygar who had taken up standing just back beside him. He nodded and held out his hand. Chambers removed his black hat, handed it to Valygar then automatically ran his fingers through his dark curly hair to tidy it. He opened up the bag and took three handfuls of coin of various denominations putting them on the table. He turned and handed the bag to Valygar with a wink. A buxom young woman on his other side filled his glass with whiskey from his bottle.

"Thank you kindly, miss," he nodded and couldn't help but notice how she voluptuously filled the top of her red satin corset, to the point of softly spilling out over its edges. She giggled, and jiggled simultaneously. 'Not right now, Paris,' he thought to himself. 'Plenty of time for that later.' He turned his attention to the three 10 coins sitting in the 'pot', awaiting his ante. He picked one up and tossed it in as Eddie shuffled the cards with expert precision. He offered the cut to Beeson who quickly did his duty. Fast Eddie dealt.

Chambers waited until all five lay face down in front of him before he picked them up in a single stack. He held them closely to his face as he slowly and carefully fanned them ever so slightly to see what the Red Wizard had given him. A pair of deuces, a pair of tens and a king. Two pair - and not the best two pair at that. He hoped that someone else would open the round of bidding. Gordd did with 10. Chambers raised him 10, Beeson raised another 10, and Fast Eddie saw the bet then checked. Everyone squared with the pot and took their turn calling for cards. Gordd took two and didn't look too terribly pleased with what Eddie had given him. Chambers threw in the king face down and called for one. Eddie slid it to him across the worn felt. Chambers slowly picked up the new card. A ten. If Fast Eddie did cheat, thought Chambers, he did it by suckering in the players by giving them a winning hand or two in the beginning. He had just dealt him a good hand – a full house, tens over deuces. The rounds of betting began. By the time the dust settled, Chambers had won the hand, beating Gordd's three jacks, Beeson's two pair, and Fast Eddie's meager 7-high straight. He dragged his winnings into a pile in front of him and began to sort the coin into stacks of denominations.

This scene repeated itself again, and then again with the next two hands. Always with Chambers beating out the others by the scant margin of a slightly better hand. The third hand no one could open. The deal was back to Fast Eddie.

"What do you say we raise the stakes, friend," smiled Eddie, "and give me a chance to win some of that back." He nodded toward the pile of coin in front of Chambers. "Say… 20 to ante? And 100 limit on each round?" He unconsciously chewed on the end of the cheroot as he lifted the small glass of whiskey to his smiling lips.

"Fine by me," Chambers smiled. Beeson and Gordd nodded reluctantly. The coins hit the center of the table in a ringing clatter. Fast Eddie dealt. Chambers picked up his cards.

Eight of diamonds, five of diamonds, seven of diamonds, ten of clubs, six of diamonds. 'Hmmm….,' thought Chambers. 'A possible straight flush, open-end'. The betting ensued. Fast and furious, the first round went. Gordd then took three cards. It was now Chambers' turn. "Four cards," he said and bundled the diamonds into a neat stack to return to Fast Eddie's pile of discards.

"Four cards, friend? Did I hear you correctly?" Eddie leaned toward him, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes. Four cards," Chambers said and smiled. Eddie peeled off four cards with lightening precision and slid them across the green felt. Chambers picked them up one at a time. Queen of clubs, nine of clubs, eight of clubs, and finally, yes, the jack of clubs. He had an almost unbeatable hand. A queen-high, straight flush. Only a royal or a king-high straight flush could take him now. The second round of betting began. Beeson folded the second turn and left the table in disgust. Gordd followed suit in the third. It was just between Fast Eddie and Chambers.

"What do you say we make this interesting, Eddie," Chambers leaned across the table then took a sip of whiskey that the bosomy saloon gal had just poured for him. "What if you bet all you have and I will match it. Winner takes all." The challenge had been given.

Eddie scoffed as he looked at the gleaming pile of coin heaped in the middle of the table, imagining what it would look like ten times over. It would double his bank, he thought. He again looked at his cards. No way this desert rat of a drifter could beat this hand. No way at all. After all, he was the best poker player in ten counties! He smirked to himself. This poor bastard was just begging him to take his money, and he was going to very gleefully and happily accommodate him. Yes, he would do it and love every minute of taking the poor sap's coin. He sat back silently gloating to himself as he chewed at the end of his cigar, looking over his opponent as he pretended he was deciding.

"All I have?" he smirked.

Chambers nodded.

"You could match 10,000 coin?" Eddie asked. The exorbitant amount sent a round of 'ohs' and 'ahs' sweeping through the gathered crowd, and then the saloon grew deathly quiet as all eyes turned to Chambers, awaiting his answer.

He nodded a second time, still smiling. "Yep." More 'ohs' and 'aws' followed in a second round of murmurings.

"Alright," Eddie smiled from ear to ear. "Since you are so persuasive, it's a bet." He nodded to his bodyguard behind him and the big burly half-orc set a bag of holding on the table. "There's 10,000 gp in there, give or take a coin. Now, where's yours?" He sneered with anticipation.

"Right here," Chambers replied and motioned to Valygar to put the bag upon the table.

"How do I know you have that much in there," Eddie nodded toward the bag.

"The same way I know you have that much, friend. Trust." He smiled again. "But in case you don't trust me that much, friend, then your bodyguard can verify I have 10,000 gp and I will have my friend Valygar do the same."

Eddie thought about it for a moment, smiled and nodded. "Not necessary. I will take your word for it. And if you lose, and it isn't there? Well, we'll address that problem then, should it arise," he openly sneered at Chambers, sure that the threat was not wasted on him.

Chambers nodded in agreement. "Then I call," he said. The silence in the saloon was deafening as Eddie laid down his cards one by one.

"Read 'em and weep," he sneered. Chambers looked at the jack-high straight flush of hearts in front of the Red Wizard. The crowd rumbled with excitement as Eddie reached for Chamber's bag.

"Not so fast, friend," Chambers said and blocked his grasping fingers. "Rules say the game isn't over until I show my hand, correct?" Still grinning, Eddie shrugged and sat back in his chair.

"Oh, by all means," he said dryly. "Be my guest." He pulled a mouth of cigar smoke from the cheroot and began to amuse himself by blowing smoke rings up into the sunlight. Chambers prepared to show his cards. Again, the crowd hushed in anticipation, as they watched the dark stranger lay one card down after another.

Eddie's attention was suddenly drawn to the five cards in front of Chambers. His sneer evaporated as he stared blank-faced in shock at his opponent's hand. He couldn't quite comprehend what he was looking at. Then it sunk in – as unbelievable as it seemed, he had lost! The desert rat had beaten him with a queen-high straight flush of clubs! The dark, curly-haired son-of-a-bitch with the black eyes and disarmingly pearly smile had overcome all the odds and cleaned him out in one hand! And, it wasn't suppose to happen that way! But how did he do it? Eddie had employed his lightening speed in the usual stacking of the deck, and no one had a clue he was dealing a few choice selections off the bottom into his own hand. It was business as usual to Eddie, and no one was ever the wiser. But how did this stranger get this by him? How did the rat bastard beat the Best?

Chambers returned his bag to Valygar and reached for Eddie's bag.

"You cheated," Eddie growled in a low tone and the crowd grew quiet once again. Chambers stopped in mid-motion.

"That's a strong accusation, friend," Chambers replied, the smile gone. "You have any proof to back that up?"

"You had to cheat to beat _me_," snarled the Red Wizard. "It's the only way anyone can beat _me_, you ignorant sand worm. I'm the best there is, and _no one_ can beat me without cheating! It's just not in the cards, friend." He started to rise from his chair and the patrons who had crowded around the table quickly moved back, fearful of the fallout of whatever spell Eddie was thinking to cast on the man who had bested him.

Chambers slowly put his hand on the handle of Crom sitting in his holster. He hadn't gone up against too many wizards but he knew Eddie was a fast spellcaster. He just didn't know if he could draw the gun faster than Eddie could incant a spell. But he did know it was either going to be him, or it was going to be Eddie. He gazed intently at the wizard watching for the movement of the lips. Eddie reached to remove the cheroot.

"Don't even think it, Eddie," came a loud voice from behind Chambers. He didn't recognize it but couldn't afford to take his eyes off the wizard to turn and see from whom it came. "I saw the whole thing. He beat you fair and square. The pot's his." The voice spoke with great authority. Eddie's glare turned to the man with the voice then returned his cheroot to the corner of his mouth. He sat down. Chambers could breathe again.

"Afternoon, Sheriff," Eddie nodded, most hospitably. "I was just about to congratulate young Chambers here on a hand well-played."

"Good, because if it had been anything more than that, Eddie, I would have had to shoot you, I'm afraid," sighed Sheriff Keldorn. Chambers glanced to his side where he saw the man with the shiny symbol of Torm pinned to his leather vest. His gun was drawn and pointed toward the Red Wizard. Another, younger man stood by the Sheriff. Chambers assumed it was Deputy Delryn.

"Now, young man," Keldorn nodded, "Pick up your winnings and count it well. If I'm not mistaken, Eddie owes you 10,000 gp plus what's on the table. As for you, Eddie, I think you best be moving on for a few weeks. Let things cool off a bit, if you know what I mean." He slowly holstered his gun.

"But Sheriff, there's a horrific storm brewing," the Red Wizard protested and threw up his arms dramatically. "You surely can't be asking me and my friends to suffer such life-threatening conditions out on the open range, now can you? It would be most… inhumane."

The Sheriff scratched at the sparse gray beard on his chin before he spoke. "I suppose you are right, Eddie. But you go on over to Miss Viccy's with your lady friend there and wait it out. I'm sure you can find things other than cards to keep you busy over there until the storm breaks. Then I want you out of Bad Day, understand?"

"Yes, Sheriff, that is a wonderful idea," Eddie said, trying to keep his mocking tone from his voice. "There are other places that I haven't visited in a while that might make for a nice side trip since I apparently will have extra time in my schedule this trip."

"Good choice, Eddie," nodded the Sheriff. "Anywhere but here."

"Well, then I guess I will bid you all a fond adieu!" He stood, momentarily removed his cigar and swilled the remainder of his shot glass. "Gentlemen? My Lady? Shall we retire across the street to more, shall we say, entertaining activities?" Eddie briefly brushed his red robe, held his head high and walked to Chambers' side of the table.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Chambers," he smiled. "And, congratulations. Enjoy it while you can." He nodded toward the bag still sitting untouched on the table. Eddie, his beautiful elfin mistress on his arm, his half-orc henchman, and one other nondescript male headed toward the double doors. They would wait out the storm across the street.

"Thank you, Sheriff," breathed Chambers as he stood up. "I appreciate you showing up when you did. It was about to get contentious, I fear, not to mention downright bloody."

The Sheriff chuckled. "I've been looking for a reason to run Fast Eddie out of town for a few years now. I just never had a legitimate excuse until now. It is I who should be thanking you."

"Chambers. Paris Chambers' the name," he extended his hand and the Sheriff smiled and grasped it firmly.

"Keldorn. Sheriff Keldorn Firecam in these parts. And this is Deputy Delryn. Anomen Delryn." Chambers shook the deputy's hand. "And I see you have already made the acquaintance of our fine Ranger Valygar here."

"Yes, we just met at the bar," Chambers explained of his new friend. "What would you say to letting me buy you a drink in celebration, Sheriff. I know I could use one, and I certainly owe Val one here, too, at the least. You, too, Deputy." Chambers said as he started to stuff the pile of coin from the pot into the bag he had just won.

"Well, I'm still on duty, but a little sarsaparilla to wet my whistle would be nice. We would be honored to join you," he agreed. "It's not every day we get to meet someone who can best Fast Eddie." They all laughed and continued to talk as they returned to the bar.

Bernard met them. "Congratulations, Chambers. It's not every day I get to see that jackass chewing on a little humble pie," he chuckled.

"Thank you, Bernard," he replied. "How about drinks on the house!" A unified cheer went up from the crowd and Haery began a lively tune on the piano.

Valygar leaned over to Chambers. "Chambers," he began. "How did you do that? I saw your hand. Why the gods would you throw away such cards and risk such astronomical odds of drawing a straight flush to one remaining card in your hand?"

"First, Val, call me PC. All my friends do," he smiled. "And I told you, I am just lucky at cards."

"Okay, PC, but lucky as in.. magic? Or is it you can just cheat better than Eddie?" he half-whispered.

"Nope. Neither, really," he smiled and pulled a small object from his pocket. "This." He laid it on the bar. Valygar looked at it and picked it up.

"It's no more than a black rock, PC," he said, puzzled and rubbed the round flat rock between his fingers then laid it back on the bar.

"Precisely. But it's a good luck charm, of sorts. I had it with me when I went to live with my adoptive father, Gorion, in Candlekeep. He told me it was a family heirloom of sorts from my mother before she died. It was supposed to bring me luck, and it always has - but especially with cards," Chambers explained and grinned at his new friend. He picked up the stone and rubbed it between his fingers. "I call it 'Reload'."

He started to explain more but the saloon doors suddenly burst open. With the backlight of the sunlit street, he could see the lone shapely figure of a female, but dressed far more conservatively than any of the other ladies in residence. She was definitely out of place here and everyone stopped to stare.

"He's here," she shouted breathlessly. "Where's Sheriff Keldorn?" She quickly spotted him next to Chambers and made a beeline to him. The beauty of the half-elf female instantly struck Chambers as she neared.

"Calm down, Miss Jaheira," The Sheriff said soothingly. Without asking, she reached and took Chambers full shot glass and downed the whiskey in one gulp. Everyone blinked in surprise. "Who's here, Miss Jaheira?" the Sheriff asked.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Jonny. Jonny the Kid," she replied hoarsely, a look of terror on her face.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter II

Black Rock at Bad Day

Rated PG-13: Violence, Language, Horseplay

Chapter II

"Calm down, Miss Jaheira," The Sheriff said soothingly. Without asking, she reached and took Chambers full shot glass and downed the whiskey in one gulp. Everyone blinked in surprise. "Who's here, Miss Jaheira?" the Sheriff asked.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Jonny. Jonny the Kid," she replied hoarsely, a look of terror on her face. "I'm.. I'm sure of it. I… I… saw the cloud of dust from the back of the house out on the road west. I.. I.. know I glimpsed his black horse with the peytral across its breast. I.. I ran all the way down here." Chambers refilled the glass and handed it to her. She nodded her thanks then swilled it the second time in one swallow. The Sheriff looked at Chambers.

"Sort of Jonny's calling card. His black horse has an ornate breastplate of mithril and leather. He's got this strange leather skullcap that matches it. Peculiar-looking," he shook his head. "No one's ever seen him without it. We don't know if it covers up some deformity or if it's supposed to be magic, but no one's ever got close enough to tell," he explained. "He always travels with his crazy sister Bodhi and usually two others." He turned his attention back to the beautiful half-elf in front of him.

"Now, Miss Jaheira, you just stay here and Deputy Delryn and I will just have a little look-see. Ranger Valygar is here – he still lives at your place, doesn't he? You know him, and this nice gentleman's name is Paris Chambers, and they're going to sit with you until we get back. Okay?" He glanced quickly at Chambers and Valygar demanding their cooperation. They nodded with immediate approval. "And, you just stay put, you hear? Don't need you running hysterical in the street if Jonny is someplace around."

She reached up and clenched the lapels of his leather vest in her small hands. "Sheriff, you have to do something about that demon from hell," she pleaded. "I.. I.. can't go on living like this, knowing he is riding the range free after what he did to Khalid. You must find him and put an end to this torment." Her eyes began to well with tears and her voice trembled. "Every time I go and put flowers on Khalid's grave, I swear to him and myself that I will see the day when justice is finally served and his killer is up on Boot Hill – even if I have to track him down and kill him with my bare hands." The hatred echoed dramatically in her voice as she pulled on the Sheriff's vest and the tears rolled in rivulets down her cheeks.

"You just calm yourself, Miss Jaheira, and leave Jonny to us," he said and gently took her hands into his. "And, I don't want you getting any crazy ideas of trying to avenge Khalid's death on your own, now. We'll get him. One way or the other. We always do," said Sheriff Keldorn reassuringly. He gently put his arm around her shoulders and led her to a nearby table, the others followed. Pulling the chair out for her, she wearily plopped down and began dabbing at the silent tears with the lacy handkerchief retrieved from the cuff of her long dress sleeve.

"Just don't you worry none, ma'am," the Sheriff repeated as he bent and gently patted her small slender shoulder then turned his attention to Chambers and Valygar as they sat in the other two chairs. "You boys do me a favor and keep Miss Jaheira company here while Ano and I go look around. Jonny has an inclination for slipping into town without nobody seeing him. Likes to take up a spot and hide until he feels it's time to make his grand entrance, so to speak - kind of a splashy arrogant son-of-a-bitch that way. We'll just go take a look and see if we can find any sign of him. About time we did our afternoon rounds anyway, right Ano?" The young deputy nervously nodded in agreement as he unconsciously fingered the butt of his holstered gun. "And, if there's gonna be trouble, I guess we should start getting as many of the townfolk in here as possible. Don't want any stragglers getting shot up and killed for no reason other than they were in Jonny's way."

"With the storm brewing, that might not be a bad idea anyway," Valygar added. "It might just be safer all the way around."

"You're right, Val," nodded the Sheriff then straightened as he turned to Delryn. "Yep, well, let's go then, Ano, and see what hand the fates have dealt for us today." The young deputy nodded. Keldorn again turned to the two men at the table. "We'll be back in a short while, and if we aren't….well, one of you might want to try ridin' over to Ribald Junction for help as soon as it's possible. If it isn't too late." There was a decidedly ominous tone to the Sheriff's voice - more than just concern about his and the Deputy's personal safety.

"What exactly are you saying, Sheriff?" Chambers asked picking up on the something more that the Sheriff was trying to say.

"When Jonny rode out of here two months ago, he vowed he would return and wipe Bad Day from the map. The people that heard him said he laughed and said he was going to make 'Bad Day' into a 'Bad Nightmare', only because he could. And, if he's back now, I reckon he may be thinking he's gonna make good on his threat. And, if that is the case, we are gonna need all the help we can get to stop him." His voice was somber and his face expressionless. Chambers shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"We're burning daylight, Ano, and there isn't much left. Best we get to it," he said and the three remaining at the table watched as the Sheriff and Deputy walked toward the door and out into the beginnings of the late afternoon dust storm. They all offered a silent prayer to their gods for the men's safe return.

"Miss Jaheira, Val and I here were going to have a little supper. A sort of celebration for my good fortune at the card table," Chambers began, trying to lighten the very abysmal look on her beautiful face. "Won't you join us in a nice steak dinner and by the time we're finished, maybe Sheriff Keldorn will be back with some news."

She emptied the remainder of the bottle into her shot glass. "I am not in the mood to eat. As for a celebration…the only thing I want to celebrate is the death of Jonny the Kid," she said as she tried to wash down the bitterness in her voice with a gulp of the brown liquid.

"Well, let me order you something anyway," Chambers said. "And when it arrives, you can either join us if you wish, or not, okay?"

"He's right, Miss Jaheira," interjected Val and leaned over to pat her hand. "You really should have something to eat. It's not good to drink that whiskey on an empty stomach."

She looked at the glass then at Valygar, her eyes softening at the dark ranger. "I suppose you are right, Valygar. I.. I don't want to lose my senses in case the Sheriff finds Jonny. I'm the only witness to Khalid's killing and I can't afford to jeopardize that now."

It was settled. Chambers went to the bar and ordered three steak dinners from Bernard and another bottle.

"That'll be 1 coin and that includes the grub," said Bernard and Chambers dropped two coins on the bar.

"One for you, my friend," said Chambers and winked. "Oh, Bernard… Do you have anything back there in case you might need to defend yourself?" Chambers was naturally concerned in case the trouble with Jonny ended up in the Coronet. Bernard let loose with a laugh that would have rivaled any that Larry could have come up with.

"You wound me, Chambers!" he bellowed as he brought out a monstrous short-barreled shotgun and laid it on the bar. It was elegantly simple with a small mithril inlay on the beautiful wooden stock. Chambers noted a rune carved into the butt of the stock as well as matching runes into the metal of both barrels. Strangely, it lacked both a sight as well as a loading chamber for the shells. "A little something I picked up in my younger days for a favor I done for Gond during the Time of Troubles. He done me right and gifted it to me. Made it with his own two hands, he did." He snickered. "Never runs out of shots and I don't have to have perfect aim." He pointed to the runes. "I never have to do anything but point and pull the trigger. I call it the 'Equalizer'." He patted it lovingly. "That baby can take down a fire giant at 20 paces, my friend," he said and Chambers could see it wasn't an idle boast. Bernard patted it again and returned it under the bar.

A round of raucous laughter and loud voices from one of the tables by the piano caught both Bernard and Chambers' attention. A half-elf male was surrounded by a bevy of the ladies not otherwise occupied as well as Haery and several other male patrons.

"Who's that?" Chambers asked curiously.

"That there is Judge Theodur W. Hickok," Bernard said in answer to Chambers' question and nodded toward the table. "Or, I guess I should say he used to be a judge. He use to ride the circuit over west of here, near the border, but he got himself in a heap of trouble with the authorities back in Athkatla - or so he says. Don't know what he did, but he pissed them off bad enough that they took his judgin' duties away from him. Said something about maybe openin' up a lawyering office here in town, or something." He paused a moment and nodded. "He's got the room next to yours upstairs. Ain't been here but a couple of days, but he climbed into that rye bottle when he arrived and he ain't climbed out of it yet. Yep, he was tellin' me his tale of woe just this past night." He again shook his head. "Well, let me get your grub order into the kitchen. Cook's probably just now stokin' up the coals, so she can get this meat a cookin'." Bernard turned to go to the back kitchen.

As Chambers returned to his table, he watched the former judge command his audience's full attention with his charisma. A practiced story-teller with skills a lawyer or a judge would need in this territory, he thought as he sat down. The brief thought of 'why Bad Day' crossed his mind.

The meals arrived and it didn't take much cajoling to encourage Miss Jaheira to eat along with the two men. She began to relax and Chambers wondered if it was the company or the whiskey that contributed to her slight lift in mood. It seemed momentarily lightened.

"What do you do, Mr. Chambers?" she asked, catching him off guard with her sudden personal inquiry.

"Not much, ma'am. A little adventuring, a little card playing now and then," he smiled.

"You're a drifter, then," she replied as she cut another bite-size piece from the tender porterhouse steak on her plate. She looked up at him before she popped the chunk into her perfectly shaped mouth. "No roots - then you're a drifter, Mr. Chambers." Chambers watched Val move uneasily in his chair.

"Well, ma'am," he began, "I just never found the right place to settle down. I guess the road just keeps calling my name."

"My Khalid and I were once drifters, so to speak, in the service of the Harpers," she volunteered. "It was a hard life, then one day we came to Bad Day. It wasn't as big then as it is now. But we had a parting of the ways with the Harpers and decided to put down roots here – as good a place as any, and Khalid seemed happy here. We bought a little ranch west of here. Thought we could raise some cattle, maybe cultivate a few acres for some crops." Her eyes grew wistful as she stared off into the distance recalling their plans. "And we finally talked of having children – a real family." She interrupted her musing to pop a bite of carrot into her mouth.

"Then about two years ago, on a clear spring afternoon, that all changed," she continued then looked directly into Chambers' dark eyes. "Jonny the Kid rode up to our ranch. Khalid was out in the barn tending to some stock and I was in the ranch house alone. He and his demon bandits burst in on me first – I didn't know who he was then. Jonny looked around then quickly decided there was nothing of value to take except me." She paused and Chambers wondered if she was going to continue with this all-too-familiar tale shared by many frontier women. She turned her gaze to her plate.

"He ordered me to take off my clothes and I refused, so he had his evil demon sister rip them from my body as he laughed and watched. She took some of the shreds and gagged my mouth and with others she tied my hands behind my back. Then he ordered her to hold me while he would have his way with me." She paused again and took a deep breath. "I..I was naked and this beast had his hands on me and was ready to take me to him when I heard Khalid at the front door. Jonny had just enough time to grab his gun as Khalid reached the kitchen to see me writhing naked and bound on our kitchen table. Jonny shot him and killed him instantly."

Chambers watched, his heart aching for this woman as the tears began again. "Then, by Silvanus, an almost-miracle happened. Jonny looked at me and sneered at me. 'I don't want a half-breed,' he said. Then he motioned to his sister and the other one to let go as he pulled up his trousers and again strapped on his gun belt. 'What about her?' his sister asked. 'Leave her,' he sneered again. 'The half-breed isn't worth the bullet to kill her.'" She again dabbed at the stream of silent tears with her handkerchief. "So they left me on my kitchen table."

She again turned to Chambers, her green eyes now blazing. "I tell you this so that you understand why I hate this man. He not only took my beloved husband from me, but he took our dreams and our life together. And.. and he defiled me. I will not rest until his flesh has fed the coyote and his bones are cleaned by the vultures." Anything else she might have added was interrupted by the saloon doors opening. It was the Sheriff and Deputy Ano. A large cloud of dust followed them in as they closed it behind them.

"We found him," Keldorn nodded. "He's holed up in your house, Miss Jaheira. Must be waitin' for you to return."

"How did you find him so quickly, Sheriff?" Valygar asked.

"Er, Chambers' horse," he replied and looked at Chambers. "He, er.. told us where he was." Everyone looked at Chambers.

"Ah, yes. I gather you spoke with Larry," Chambers smiled and nodded, a bit embarrassed at the revelation.

"He said his name was Lila.. Lilacor?" The Sheriff's voice said he still wasn't quite sure if he had had a conversation with a horse. "If Ano hadn't been there, I might have thought I was hallucinating."

"No, Sheriff. You were not hallucinating. Larry, er.. Lilacor, is a talking horse. He just doesn't do it much around strangers," he attempted to explain.

"Well, we were looking in Korgan's barn and I said something to Ano about finding Jonny and I heard this voice say, 'Well, I know where he is'. I thought it was Ano or Korgan at first, but Korgan was passed out with an empty whiskey bottle over on a pile of hay, and Ano was over on the other side of the anvil by the furnace. Then Larry introduced himself and told me he saw them sneak behind Miss Jaheira's house and put their horses in the small barn, and then went into the house through the back door. I asked him how did he know it was Jonny and he said he knew Jonny's horse. That the two of them went back a long ways and he recognized him through a knothole in the outside wall of his stall." The Sheriff stood still shaking his head in disbelief. "Then I had him repeat the information to Ano. Just so I would know I wasn't getting a little soft in the head here thinking I was listening to a horse talk." Ano nodded.

"Yes, Larry told me the exact same thing," Ano nodded.

"Well, if Larry said it was Jonny, and he said he knows his horse, then you can take it to the bank, Sheriff," said Chambers. "Larry has his shortcomings, but lying isn't among them." The Sheriff nodded and was relieved to know he hadn't imagined it all.

"Okay, we best get a bunch of us and be getting over there and see if we can catch him by surprise. It might be the only chance we get," said Keldorn. He turned to Valygar. "You still as good with those fancy guns of yours, Val?"

"You bet, Sheriff. I can still shoot the eye out of a sidewinder at 20 paces," Val smiled from ear to ear. "I would be most proud if you would allow me to accompany you."

"How 'bout you, Chambers. You any good with that thing? If you're half as good with it as you are with a hand of poker, I'd be mighty grateful if you could help. We don't have too many good hands with a gun in this town. Least right now, most aren't very sober, either," he noted of the saloon's male patrons.

"I'm with you, Sheriff," Chambers nodded. "And, yes, I'm pretty good with ol' Crom here."

"I want to come, Sheriff," Miss Jaheira pleaded anxiously.

"No, ma'am. You are not." He was emphatic but gentle. "You are going to stay here and tend to the bar for Bernard, because I'm going to get him and Hendak to go with us, too, understood?" he replied. Chambers shot him a quizzical look. "She's honest, she can count out money, and she's sober. It's the only way Bernard will go with us. I already know before I even ask him. He takes his job here very seriously," the Sheriff explained, and then sighed as he walked over to the bar and negotiated with Bernard for his assistance. A minute later both Bernard and Hendak stood at the table with the group, Bernard with the Equalizer in hand.

"Miss Jaheira, I have promised Bernard that you will take good care of his bar here while we go round up Jonny and his gang," Keldorn said. She nodded reluctantly and rose from her chair.

"If that is what it will take, Sheriff, then I will gladly do it," she said, apparently seeing the uselessness of arguing that she accompany them.

"Ma'am," Chambers turned to her. "I promise you, we will bring him in. Dead, or alive, I don't think any of us really cares. But, I promise you we will capture him one way or the other." He picked up her small hand and softly placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Th..Thank you, Mr. Chambers. And, Mr. Chambers, I am sorry I was so short with you before," she began to explain rather apologetically. "It's just…"

"No need to apologize, ma'am," he said putting his hat on his head. "You just don't fret that pretty little head, and we'll be back directly."

"Do be careful," she said softly then looked at the group of men. "Today is not a good day to die." They all solemnly nodded, donned their hats and turned for the door.

Boot heels clicked and spurs rattled as she watched them step into the last throes of daylight being churned by the every increasing dust storm. She offered up a prayer to Silvanus for their protection as she reluctantly went to assume her temporary place behind the bar.

She thought of how many spells for healing she had – just in case they might be needed later, then decided to send Tyrl out into the dust to get Doc Aerie. After some concerted whining on his part and a few not-so-veiled threats on her part, Tyrl left in search of Bad Day's only certified physician with explicit instructions to return her to the Coronet.

In the meantime, the Sheriff and his makeshift posse slipped inside Korgan's barn. Korgan still lay snoring loudly on the pile of hay. Larry had taken up temporary residence in the next stall and was in the throes of making the young gray filly's tail 'stand on end'. One last lunge as the men approached and he quickly dismounted.

"For cripes sakes," he whinnied loudly at them. "Can't a horse get a little privacy around here, or are all of you so hard up that you have to get your jollies from watching the animals (expletive)? That was just our third time and we were finally getting' the hang of it. And, I think she might have been a virgin, but I haven't had a chance to ask her yet. It's been so long you know, and…" He continued to mumble to himself.

"Fast Eddie isn't going to like that," snickered Ano, quickly followed by Sheriff Keldorn. "That's his gray filly, Marissa." The group of men howled in laughter. It was bad enough that Chambers had cleaned him of his bank. But if he knew Chamber's horse had deflowered his little filly, he would have been even more enraged.

"Well, I guess if you guys don't tell her owner, then I won't," winked Larry, not knowing what the real joke was. "Anyway, what are you guys doing here, other than peeping at two horses (expletive)."

Chambers was laughing the hardest and momentarily caught his breath. "We're going in after Jonny the Kid. Is he still across the street?"

"Now, just how am I suppose to know that, smart man," Larry huffed. "Can't you see I was a little occupied here? I didn't know I was suppose to keep an eye peeled for the varmit, or while I was stickin' it to young Marissa there, I most surely would have been watching out for him." He gave them all a double snort of disgust.

"Well, then, did you see anything," Chambers said.

"Well, as her beautiful tail went up into the air –" he began but Chambers interrupted him

"Larry! Help us out here! Lives are in danger, maybe including yours," he pleaded.

"Okay.. okay. No, all I saw was when they put their mounts in that small barn and I know they haven't moved them. And, I saw three people go into the house through the back door. So if they're not still in there, they're loose on foot."

"Thank you, Larry. That is all we wanted to know. You can, er, resume what you were doing."

"I'm not in the habit of performing for group enjoyment – at least not without payment," he replied sharply then whinnied. "I'll get back to business as soon as you men leave. Anyway, I wouldn't want any of you getting envious and creating performance anxieties in your own minds." He followed the sarcasm with a raucous horselaugh.

The men left the libidinous horse to his own designs and walked back to the front of the barn.

"What do we do now, Sheriff," Val asked.

"Okay, you, Ano and I will take the front. Chambers, you and Bernard and Hendak sneak around to the side over there and get yourselves nestled in that row of tall shrubs by the barn. That way, if they make a run for their horses, you can cut 'em off. And if they don't stop when you tell them to? Shoot to kill. I really want to bring that son-of-a-bitch to trial, but if he leaves us no choice, then we kill him."

The plan was made. Chambers, Bernard and Hendak managed to get out and around the back of Korgan's barn then dash across the street behind Miss Jaheira's barn. No one from the house could have seen them approach as they settled against the backside of a short hedge lining the carriage drive to the barn. They had a perfectly clear view of the back door leading out onto the porch.

The Sheriff, Deputy Delryn, and Valygar approached the front of house, also aided in part by Miss Jaheira's gardening skills. Several large flowering bushes along with the storm's thick dust provided cover for them as they wound their way to the front porch.

The muffled sounds of loud voices and shouting could be heard from where Chambers was. Then two shots rang from the front of the house. A split second later the back door flew open and out ran two figures. Bernard raised the Equalizer before Chambers or Hendak could even take aim and two deafening shotgun blasts rang out, one after the other through the thick swirling dust. Both figures' arms flew back from the impact and instantly fell on the ground. Larry had said there were three and only one remained. He didn't have to wait long.

The third figure, a tall man, came running out screaming. "Bodhi!" It was a loud, long mournful scream. It was the kind of scream that a brother would make for his dying sister. The three moved quickly from their blind and came upon the man as he held his barely conscious sister in his arms. He was openly weeping as he clutched her to him.

"Jonaleth," she whispered then closed her eyes. Instantly her remains turned into a dark gray dust that swirled and blended into the blowing sand. Still on his knees, the man reached up, as if to grab at any bit that might remain.

"Bodhi… Oh, my sweet sister, Bodhi," he cried mournfully.

Ano ran up behind him and yelled to Hendak. "Quick. Help me get these anti-magic cuffs on him." Hendak wasted no time in holding the shock-ridden elf as Ano pulled Jonny's hands behind his back. "There. All secure now," he smiled and nodded.

"How did you do that, Bernard?" Chambers asked, assuming by that time that Jonny's sister and the other gang member were vampires, and couldn't be summarily killed by just any thing.

"Well, I'll be damned," snickered Bernard. "I never seen it work before, but The Equalizer just knows what kind of shot it takes to kill whatever enemy it's pointin' at. Look." He bent down and picked up a small wooden pellet. "See? Wood shot. Exactly what the doctor ordered for killin' vampires."

"Where's the Sheriff and Val?" Chambers asked, suddenly remembering the two shots he had heard earlier.

"Sheriff Keldorn got winged in the shoulder. He's alright, but Val is with him. We need to get him to Doc Aerie, though. It's just a little bit more than I can heal," he explained a little embarrassed. "And I need to get the prisoner secured over at the jail. Chambers, if you and Val would take Sheriff back to the Coronet, I would sincerely appreciate it."

"I'd be happy to, Ano," he replied. Chambers watched as the Deputy took charge.

"And, Hendak, if you and Bernard would accompany me and the prisoner to the jail, I would be most grateful. I don't suspect I will need any help in getting him into the anti-magic cell, but if I do, I'd feel better if you two were with me. Just in case." The two men nodded and helped Ano get the sobbing elf to his feet. Chambers headed toward the front of the house.

"Your deputy did a fine job, Sheriff," said Chambers. "Jonny is in custody and Ano, Hendak and Bernard are hauling him off to the jail right now." The Sheriff lay on the ground with his right shoulder bloodied. "Now, how are you? Looks like one of them nicked you a good one, huh?" He looked at Val hoping to get the real low-down on Keldorn's situation.

"It's just a flesh wound," the Sheriff protested and started to get up on his own. "Not the first time I have spilled a little blood in the line of duty."

"It's a little bit more than a flesh wound," Valygar smiled, "but I think he will live until we can get him back to the Coronet and send for the Doc. In the meantime Miss Jaheira can probably help."

"Then what are we doing waiting around here in this dust storm for?" Chambers smiled. "Let's get back to the Coronet. The whiskey's on me!" Even Keldorn laughed.

An hour later, Doc Aerie had healed Sheriff Keldorn, Jonny the Kid was safely in the town jail, and the group of men had reassembled around a table as Miss Jaheira poured each a shot of the Coronet's finest whiskey.

"There'll be a hangin' tomorrow," she said and raised her glass.

"Now, Miss Jaheira. You know I can't do that," said Keldorn.

"You can't, but I can," she said, green eyes flashing. "And I am sure I can get many a good soul in this town to help me."

"Ma'am, we have to all abide by the law," he began. "He has to have a fair trial."

"A fair trial!" she shouted. "Like the one he gave me? Like the one he gave Khalid?"

"Just calm down, Miss Jaheira. It's the law and I am sworn to uphold the law. And there is nothing I can do about it," he explained.

"Then what do we do? Do we wait for a judge? Do we wait for his lawyer?" she said impatiently.

"Well, we have a judge here," offered Bernard hesitantly and nodded towards Theo Hickok, still holding his own court over by the piano. "Although it looks like it might take a day to sober him up." Everyone turned and eyed the now disheveled former Judge as he precariously balanced a lady on each knee, each of his hands firmly wrapped around each of their derrieres. Haery was playing a lively tune and a small chorus continued to rise up from their crowded table.

"Very well," snorted Miss Jaheira. "Then it will be so. And what else do we need to start this trial, Sheriff?"

"The accused is entitled to fair representation. In other words he needs to have someone to do his lawyering for him."

"I might be able to assist," came a slightly accented voice from a nearby table. Everyone turned to see the back of the man who had spoken. He slowly turned around in his chair and smiled. But it wasn't a friendly smile. It was a sneering, ugly smile as he locked eyes with Miss Jaheira. Chambers noticed she instantly froze in her tracks.

"And, sir, who might you be?" Keldorn asked.

" I am Baron Ployer, and I believe that I can persuade Jonny to allow me to represent him. I am a lawyer and I was also acquainted with the deceased, Khalid, as well as his lovely wife, Jaheira, from many years ago." The smile grew even more evil.

Chambers looked from Miss Jaheira to Ployer, then back again. He did not like this. There was something very wrong here and he did not like this at all. It was one of those feelings that makes the hair on the back of your neck stand up. No, this wasn't good.

Miss Jaheira quickly regained her composure. "Yes, Sheriff, Baron Ployer is a lawyer, or rather, he was a lawyer, before he was brought to justice by the Harpers for dealing in the slave trade. Khalid and I were the ones who caught him and brought him to the authorities where he vowed vengeance against us for ruining him. It would appear that would be his motive for wanting to help Jonny."

"I only want to assist Jonny because the law prescribes it, lovely lady," he sneered. "And if you do not accept me as his representative, then you will have to wait until someone suitable is brought from Athkatla, and we all know that could take weeks, even months."

The Sheriff looked at Miss Jaheira and then at Ployer. She never took her stare from the wicked man's face. "Very well, Sheriff. If Jonny agrees to allow Ployer to represent him, and I vouch for his credentials on my oath as a Harper, will that suffice as proper defense?"

"Well, it's highly irregular," Keldorn scratched his bearded chin, "but I think that would hold up in the higher courts."

"Very well," she said tersely but satisfied. "Then I have a judge to sober up between now and tomorrow afternoon when we shall begin this trial. If you gentlemen will excuse me."

She marched over to the table where the last chorus of the song was just being sung.

"Judge Theodur W. Hickok?" she asked in a loud strong voice, her hands firmly on her hips, elbows out.

"Why, yes, you beautiful woman," he laughed. "I am the honorable Theodur -hic- W. Hickok. And what may I do for you?"

She unceremoniously shoved the two elfin females balanced on his knees into the floor and grabbed him by his slightly pointed ear.

"You will come with me. You are due at trial tomorrow afternoon and there is much preparation, the least of which is getting you cleaned up and sober," she said sharply and pulled him up from his chair by his ear. He repeatedly winced with pain as she began to lead him across the floor to the door. Chambers noted that in his near drunken state, it was difficult for the young man to keep up with her without losing his ear. He wanted to laugh, but he didn't dare for fear she might retaliate.

"Bernard!" she yelled across the room when she reached the door. The saloon immediately quieted. "Have something send his things over to my house, if you please, and the sooner the better. And if you see him back in here before the trial is over, no liquor of any sort. You send him to my house, do you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am," replied the big bartender. She may have only been half his size, but he was smart not to argue with her, thought Chambers. Very smart, indeed.

"And she isn't going be too pleased about that smashed-in front door, either," added Valygar and winced. "Think I might stay here tonight, Bernard, if you have a room."

TO BE CONTINUED…….


	3. Chapter III

Black Rock at Bad Day

Rated PG-13: Violence, Language, Horseplay

Chapter III

Chambers couldn't tell if the lovely elf's halting manner of speech was as Bernard had described it – a stutter – or, if she was simply so uncomfortable being in such surroundings that her insecurities manifested themselves in such aberrant parlance. She had said little since sitting down with Miss Jaheira and the rest of the men after she had healed Sheriff Keldorn.

He could tell she was feeling out-of-place in Bad Day's only saloon. Such a den of iniquity it was, filled with loud, whiskey-swilling, ne'er-do-well wranglers and scantily clad ladies-of-the-evening fawning over the same drunken, and near-drunk, cowpokes. But he also sensed the miscast doctor had not hesitated when Miss Jaheira had sent Terl for her assistance. She had answered her call to duty as a healer and Minsc, who had just happened to 'stop by' her office minutes before Terl's arrival, had accompanied her.

She was such a little waif of a thing, Chambers observed. In his mind, she wasn't beautiful as was the vibrant widow of Khalid's. That one had fire in her bones. But, this one was intriguing in her way, being very pretty and delicate with a little-girl, wide-eyed innocence about her. He had been truly amazed when he and Valygar had arrived with Keldorn and she had most ably issued orders to put him in one of the upstairs rooms, fetch hot water, then mended the wounded man in a very professional, yet gentle, caring way.

Minsc was the one who had quietly convinced her to stay for a while to enjoy a glass of sarsaparilla, as she had timidly explained to everyone that she didn't imbibe in alcohol. And, the Sheriff did want to 'thank' her for patching him up, as it were. But as the minutes passed and the sweet cold drink was consumed, her uneasiness grew more apparent with her constant shifting in her chair.

"Minsc, I..I.. think I would like…like to go home, please," said Miss Aerie as she stood. "That..that is.. if you don't mind.. see..seeing me home. Before..before the..the rain starts." Chambers also wondered if he was observing a slight blush to the pale elfin skin of the young physician as she glanced imploringly at the large tattooed man sitting to her left at the table.

"Boo and I will indeed escort you home," said the big simple man as his face lit up with a grin spreading from ear to ear. "We will make sure there is no evil lurking in the shadows of the wind to hurt our wonderful Miss Doc Aerie." He quickened to her aid in securing her cloak around her shoulders then grasped her medical bag before she had a chance to reach for it. Such a strange-looking couple, thought Chambers.

The men stood in respect for the good doctor as she and Minsc prepared to leave. "Now, Sher..Sheriff," she began. "You..you just come by the office in… in… the morning."

"Yes, ma'am, I will be there," the grateful Sheriff nodded and smiled. "And thank you, Doc Aerie. I want to you to know I appreciate your helping me here, fixin' me up, and all."

"You're very welcome, Sheriff," she returned his smile shyly. "I.. I'm happy I.. I was here to assist." Other goodnights were said and the two turned and walked toward the door out into the now dark, raging dust storm.

As he watched them disappear into the near black shroud of fine sand, Chambers wondered what had happened to the gentle giant to render him… well, rather 'simple'. But he wasn't so addled that he couldn't run his huge ranch, and rather successfully from what he gathered of the general conversation that had trailed around the table. Horses, cattle – Minsc had it all at the Lazy Boo, his 1,000-acre spread named after his pet hamster just south of Bad Day. Chambers found the opportunity to ask Keldorn for a little insight on the big man who was so obviously infatuated with the small elfin doctor.

"He was one of the best bronco busters around –still is," Sheriff Keldorn leaned back in his chair and began to explain to Chambers. "But a couple of years ago he was thrown by a wild mustang he was trying to break, and his head met up with a fence post on the way down. Hasn't been quite right ever since. Just turned him a little different. Harmless enough, but since then he's decided that there is this 'evil', as he calls it, and he has this calling of a sort that he's gotta fight it when it rears its ugly head." He paused to take a sip of whiskey. "I guess I can't complain. I've had him in a couple of posses only because I couldn't have kept him out if I had wanted to. Always spoutin' something about kicking the butt of this 'evil'. And, I have to say, he is one helluva fighter – saved my bacon more than once. Now when I need someone more than just the Deputy here, I usually just go get ol' Minsc to help us out. He's always willing to kick the hindquarters of 'evil'. Well, just as long as we tell him that it's 'evil' we happen to be chasing." He chuckled at some almost forgotten memory then finished the last small swallow in his glass.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm thinking about moseying on home and getting a good night's sleep," said Keldorn as he slowly rose from his chair. "It's going to be a busy day tomorrow with the trial and all starting, and I'm not as young as I use to be. As much as I enjoy you all's company, that bed of mine sure sounds good about now." He laughed - one of the few times in the past several hours Chambers had seen the Sheriff truly relaxed and less than serious. He settled his hat firmly on his head.

"Wait, Sheriff," said Anomen, hurriedly grabbing his small pack and his tan suede hat. "I'll walk as far as the jail with you. I need to check on the prisoner anyway." Keldorn nodded then turned back to Chambers and Valygar.

"And I highly recommend having breakfast here. Do that myself, almost every morning. Bernard's wife cooks in the mornings here and those biscuits she makes are lighter than a cloud on a soft spring morning. They almost make living in Bad Day worthwhile," he chuckled then stuck out his hand to Chambers. "And I want to thank you Chambers for your help today. If you hadn't been here, I doubt we would have caught that varmint. I guess I owe your horse an extra bucket of oats, too. Helping us locate them like he did." He chuckled again and shook his head. "I'll be damned… a talkin' horse… and I thought I'd seen just about everything there was in Faerun."

"I'll convey your 'thanks', Sheriff," grinned Chambers as he shook the lawman's hand.

"Alrighty, Ano. Let's go have a look at that no-good snake you got locked up in the jail. Make sure he hasn't slithered through the anti-magic bars yet." He turned back to Chambers. "You know, it always worries me to have such a powerful mage in custody. Just about anything could go wrong. Well, no use in borrowing trouble as my dear sweet wife used to say, gods rest her soul." He sighed.

"Okay, Ano, let's get moving here." The Deputy nodded and shook everyone's hand in turn and again thanked Chambers and Valygar for their help. They waved goodbye to Bernard and Hendak behind the bar then made their way to the door and into the dark swirling shadows of the blowing sand.

"Well, I guess I'd better get on down the street and 'home', too," Valygar smiled.

"I thought you were going to stay here," chuckled Chambers. "Rather than incur the possible wrath of Miss Jaheira for that broken door we left her."

"She'll probably have it back up on its hinges and repaired, and I'll just blame it on Jonny," he winked as he rose and plopped the old sweat-stained leather hat on the mass of tiny braids covering his head. "Say… Why don't you come up and have breakfast with us in the morning? Miss Jaheira is a fine cook, although her biscuits aren't as good as Miss Melody's here. I could tell her to be expecting you."

"I'd like to do that, Valygar. Give me a little time to size up that Judge beforehand. Make sure he's going to be up to the task of trying that sidewinder," he nodded. "That is, if you don't think it would be an imposition, and you don't think she would mind too terribly much."

"Nah… She would be right pleased if you did, I am sure. Maybe you could stop by the mercantile across the street on your way up and bring a jar of jam with you. Miss Jaheira's a proud woman, doesn't take kindly to what she might think of as charity. But a little gift of sweets from someone coming for breakfast would be acceptable to her, if you get my meaning. Say… a little after sunrise?" he winked. Hard times for a gallant lady, thought Chambers. Being alone wasn't easy for a man in this harsh land, much less a woman who was just getting by.

"That's a good idea, Valygar. I'll do just that," said Chambers and shook the dark ranger's hand before he left into the howling black wind. Chambers grabbed his bag-of-holding and hat and headed for the stairs. It had been a long, yet profitable day. He was ready for a good night's sleep, and as he looked around at the remaining women, he thought for right now it would be best to be alone.

Sometime during the night the rains came pummeling the roof atop the Silver Dollar Coronet and cleaned the air from the fury of the desert. But Chambers heard nothing of the raging finale of the storm. He was nestled peacefully in the recently fumigated featherbed, content with being right where he was, lost to a dream of a beautiful half-elfin woman he had met only hours before. A rooster calling the awakening dawn was the first he heard of the new day.

Yes, just as Valygar had predicted, he mused as he stood on the porch awaiting someone to answer his knock. The door had been re-hung on its hinges – either by her, or maybe Valygar had been 'convinced' to right the damage when he had returned the evening before.

"Miss Jaheira," he smiled and removed his hat as the door opened and the lady of the house greeted him. She was just as beautiful standing in front of him, as she had been in his dream - fresh, radiant, and the look of hope alive in her flashing green eyes.

"Mr. Chambers," she smiled graciously. "How nice of you to join us. Do come in." She held the door open wide for him to enter and as he passed close to her, he caught the sweet scent of lilies-of-the-valley. He paused inside the door and handed her the bag of purchases from his morning's foray into the Mercantile. She cautiously peeked inside, smiling with anticipation. Three large jars of cloudberry jam, a large cloth sack of sugar, a large bag of coffee, a large round of imported cheese and a small golden box of exotic chocolates – GodsDiva, the best around. "It's.. it is very kind of you, Mr. Chambers, and much too generous" she blushed ever so slightly. "And, very unnecessary. You would have been just as welcome to my table had you brought nothing but your empty belly."

"It's nothing, ma'am," he began. "Just a little something I picked up at Mr. Jansen's Mercantile. My father taught me never to come calling empty-handed." He was trying to minimize his gift with the hope she could, and would, accept it.

"Thank you," she said. "So you met our distinguished Mr. Jansen, merchant extraordinaire, I gather.." Her eyes twinkling with amusement, she then turned toward the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, talking to her back as he followed. "Quite a colorful character, I must say- and quite the raconteur. I didn't think I would ever escape the story of his Great Aunt Hildegarde."

She laughed knowingly. "Yes, we have all be subjected to that one, and some of us on more than one occasion."

The smell of freshly baked bread and fried meat and potatoes greeted him as they entered the kitchen. A large pan sizzled merrily on the stove in the far corner of the room as she quickly sat the bag down on the counter and hurried to attend to it. Valygar and Judge Theo both welcomed Chambers to the cozy round table draped with a bright red-and-white checkered tablecloth where they sat drinking tea from fine porcelain cups.

"You haven't met the Honorable Theodur W. Hickok, Paris," Valygar effected the introduction. "We've been getting acquainted here. The Judge was just telling me he is thinking of moving to Bad Day and opening his own law office here."

The Judge nodded. "I presided over the district court in Laredo County until just recently, when I was forced into retirement from my position. The law is all I know, and Bad Day looks as good of a place as any," he smiled wanly. "By the way, did I smell coffee in that bag Miss Jaheira was carrying?" he asked softly. Chambers noted he still looked a bit peaked from the previous night and was still wearing the same grimy clothes. Obviously, his half-elfin sense of smell wasn't affected by his current state of a near hangover.

"Yes, your Honor," Chambers said. "I was surprised to find the delicacy here in Bad Day, but Jansen seems to have just about one of everything in that store of his. I thought maybe Miss Jaheira would enjoy a change from tea. I know I haven't had a decent cup of coffee in many a tenday!"

"And, I will make us a steaming pot momentarily," she happily called over her shoulder as she continued to attend to the large pan of sausages and potatoes. The smells of the food and watching her so attentively labor over the stove made Chambers suddenly hungry. The thought of settling down quickly swept from his subconscious mind into the conscious realm. A thought about which he sometimes fantasized, but never seriously entertained for very long. He quickly turned his attention back to the Judge and Valygar as the Judge continued with snippets of his life on the bench. It wasn't long and breakfast was soon served.

Hot fresh-baked bread with creamy yellow cheese and cloudberry jam, followed by a hearty mixture of sausage, potatoes and fresh eggs from the henhouse out back. They had all feasted heartily then washed it down with a total of two pots of the fresh aromatic coffee. Chambers thought the Judge looked decidedly better, the color in his face not as sallow as when he had first arrived. Valygar leaned back in his chair and patted a non-existent paunch.

"You outdid yourself, Miss Jaheira," he complimented her. "Mighty fine meal, indeed. Fit for a king."

"Yes, ma'am," Chambers piped up. "Been a long time since I've been treated to a home-cooked meal. It was wonderful."

"If it was wonderful, Mr. Chambers, it is only because of your generous contributions," she smiled and blushed, something Chambers knew she was unaccustomed to doing. She rose from the table and reached for Chamber's plate.

"Ma'am. We will clean up," Chambers offered and gently touched her hand to interrupt her. Valygar and the Judge both looked at him. The looks on their faces said the same thing – it was fine if he wanted to opt for kitchen duty, but don't volunteer them.

"Would you mind?" she paused. "If perhaps you and Valygar could do that for me, then I could take the Judge and get him cleaned up for the trial. Can't have your knowledge of the law brought into question by the smell of cheap whiskey, and even cheaper cigar smoke, on your clothes, Theo. And you could certainly use a hair cut as well." She had turned to the jurist half-elf and running her fingers through his dark brown hair, inspected the longish, unkempt wavy locks with an imposing familiarity. Chambers noticed she had dropped the formality of 'Judge', as well, when she spoke directly to him.

He also couldn't help but smile at her unabashed scrutiny and Valygar almost giggled. They exchanged glances with the unspoken words they were glad it was the Judge who was the subject of the druidess's attentive eye rather than themselves. "Yes, there is much to do and little time to accomplish it," she said, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Then shall we get to it?" snickered Valygar as he rose and began to collect the dirty plates and utensils. Chambers quickly began to assist.

"Come with me, Theo," she directed brusquely. "We need to get you out of those disgusting clothes and into a nice hot bath. You and Khalid were about the same size… I think I have some of his things left that will make you look presentable for the occasion."

He instinctively covered his ear and winced. "Yes, ma'am," he replied, waiting the possible assault.

She gently swatted at the hand protecting his ear. "And, I am sure I need not utilize such a tactic this morning to convince you of what must be done to complete your duty," she sniffed in response to his reaction. Chambers and Valygar cleared their throats in unison, desperately trying to hold back the laughter then quickly moved toward the other side of the kitchen to the sink.

"Ma'am, I am totally capable of giving myself a bath," Theo was trying to explain. "I am a grown man, and I am not quite sure if it is ethically allowable for you to do so anyway." The two men snickered noiselessly as they listened to the Judge vainly trying to argue with the very determined druidess.

"There is no ethical problem, Theo. I am a Harper still and my word is bond. Plus I do not want to leave anything to chance. I promise I will be gentle and then after your bath…," they heard her words trail off as she left the kitchen with the Honorable Theodur W. Hickok in tow. He had given up arguing with her and simply nodded to whatever she was saying.

"A female of great determination," remarked Chambers as they watched them leave. Valygar handed him a plate to dry and glanced over his shoulder.

"That she is, my friend," he chuckled. "A testament to her survival since Khalid passed away. I have the greatest of admiration and respect for her."

"The greatest of admiration?" Chambers asked, wondering if Valygar had interests in her other than that of a landlord-tenant relationship.

"Not to worry, Paris," he quickly interjected, sensing his friend's unspoken question. "She isn't my 'type', and I've been alone and on my own for so many years, I wouldn't know what to do with a wife and frilly curtains."

"Well you can certainly wash a mean dish, my friend," Chambers chuckled as he watched the ranger, sleeves rolled up, scouring away in the soapy water. "You'd do any wife proud."

"Watch your tongue, drifter," Valygar smirked at the joke made by his friend. "When I was younger, I killed men for far less." They both broke out in laughter. However, Chambers was intrigued by the ring of truth in his new friend's comment and wanted to ask, but didn't.

"Valygar, would you please dispose of these?" Miss Jaheira entered the room just as they had finished. She carried a bag with her. "It's Theo's clothes. They are so disgusting I don't believe even a resurrection spell at the local church could help them. Fortunately, he is close enough size to Khalid that he will be properly dressed and most presentable this afternoon. As soon as I get the rest of the filth off of him." Chambers could tell she was all consumed with Jonny's trial, the look of absorption deep in her eyes. She was going to do all she could to insure that it proceed properly and according to the laws of the land. In her mind, there was no question of the outcome.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll take them out back on my way to the foothills. There's a den of young wolves I need to check on and make sure they survived the storm. Their mother was feeling a little peaked over the last few days and unable to hunt, and I need to take them a couple of jackrabbits so they don't starve before she gets better and can feed them on her own. But I will be back in time for the trial," he reassured her.

"Yes, we will need your testimony, Valygar," she nodded then turned to Chambers to explain. "Valygar was the first one to our ranch house after.. after Khalid was killed. He just happened to be in the area and heard the commotion. He.. he rescued me then went for the Sheriff." Watching the deep anguish spread across her face was more than he thought he could bear. It also made him remember his Father being shot down in cold blood by a hired gun. A silent shudder ran through him.

"Then I'll go with you, Valygar, out to check on the momma wolf and her pups. I could use a little target practice anyway, seeing as how those jackrabbits will be out in droves after that rain last night," said Chambers, quickly diverting his thoughts and the conversation.

"Why, thank you, Paris. I would enjoy the company," replied Valygar as he took the bag from Miss Jaheira. "Now, you're sure Judge Theo won't mind?" he asked hesitantly.

"Judge Theo will be thankful he is rid of them once he is cleaned up," she chuckled. "I left him singing to himself in a large tub of very hot soapy water, after which I am going to tame his long curly hair with my sharpened scissors. Anyway, I gave him no choice." The two men again glanced at each other, both grateful to the gods it was him under her diligent care, and not either of them.

"Larry, this my friend Valygar," Chambers introduced the ranger to the talking horse as he led him outside Korgan's barn where Valygar awaited them. He was already in the saddle and ready to ride.

"Hmmm… nice to meet you, Val," replied the horse and snorted his initial approval. "And what's your mount's name? I like to be on a first-name basis with my traveling companions, human and equine both."

"Nice to meet you, too, Larry," laughed Valygar. "And my gelding's name is Bosco."

"Yeah, I noticed he, er.. 'it' was a gelding," snorted Larry. "Just couldn't let things alone, could you Val? Had to deprive the poor sod of his gods-given right to be a male horse and the few pleasures afforded him."

Valygar laughed as Chambers climbed into the saddle and jerked back on the reins. "Be nice, Larry," he admonished him.

"Larry, someone else took Bosco's fun away from him. I found him abandoned with a broken leg and left for dead out on the range about a year ago. I just happened to have enough healing potion with me and he and I have been good buddies since." He leaned and briskly patted the pinto's neck. The spotted horse whinnied in response as a short exchange of 'horse talk' ensued between the two animals.

"He confirmed your story, Val," Larry finally said. "I guess you're a good guy after all. Now where we goin' to, Paris."

"First, a little hunting and then a little delivery to a sick momma and her babies," Chambers laughed as he planted his boot heels into Larry's flanks.

"I should have known it was gonna be a (expletive) good deed," Larry grumbled loudly as they took off with a start.

The female wolf was still a bit under the weather, but she and her pups had weathered the storm with no ill effects. Valygar delivered no less than six fat jackrabbits, still warm from the kill to her and she had licked his hand in appreciation and softly whined her grateful appreciation to him. Chambers watched in awe at the gentleness the ranger displayed as he inspected his temporary charge and her small mewling pups. It was equally amazing that the mother wolf actually allowed him to do so without taking his hand off, or worse. It reminded him of Doc Aerie the night before. Such tenderness in such a harsh land seemed most incongruous to him.

The ride back to town was filled with sightings of gray hawks and a couple of carrion vultures, all out for the hunt, as expertly explained by Chambers' tour guide. They even stopped at Valygar's behest to watch as one of the gray hawks streaked effortlessly toward the ground and then soared above them with a wriggling jackrabbit firmly in its talons, it's graceful flight seamlessly uninterrupted or slowed in the catch. Chambers had seen this scenario played time and time again as he had crossed the desert. But like so many other things, he had never paid any attention until Valygar explained the hawk's story of survival, pitting it against the story of the jackrabbit's story of survival in this great wilderness. Bad Day was indeed very fortunate to have someone like Valygar, thought Chambers. Someone who took his rangering duties seriously, and watched out for the land, and its many inhabitants.

"Think I will go and get cleaned up," Chambers said as they left Korgan's barn after putting Larry back in his stall. "Might get Bernard to fill up that wash tub I have in my room and get some of this grit off of me."

Valygar nodded. "Think I might just do the same. Wouldn't do to get up on the stand without cleaning up a little."

"By the way, I never asked, but exactly where will this trial take place?" asked Chambers. He had looked around but didn't see any building that could accommodate such a number of people. Bad Day had a jail, but it didn't have a town hall or a bona fide courthouse.

"Hendak has always closed down the bar and graciously offered the saloon for such things. His contribution to the 'community' as he says, although he always catches hell from Miss Viccy because it eats into her revenues as well. But that way it stays here and doesn't have to go to the county seat. Otherwise, we would all have to haul over to Ribald's Junction," he explained, shaking his head at the prospect of the twelve-mile ride.

Chambers nodded. "Well, pardner, I'll meet you back at the saloon in about an hour? Maybe we can rustle something to eat from the cook before the trial begins."

Valygar agreed and the two parted company, Valygar crossing the street back to Miss Jaheira's boarding house and Chambers in the direction of the Coronet.

It hadn't taken much to convince Bernard to fill his tub with hot water. The rains from the night before had been collected and filled the large oaken barrels out back, and at least temporarily the Coronet was flush with excess water. At least until it was used or evaporated. Chambers luxuriated in the soapy, albeit slightly murky water. It felt good to get the road grime off of him and out of his thick dark hair. He pulled a fresh black suit and shirt from his bag-of-holding and proceeded to dress. He slipped the heavy silver-tipped bolo tie around his neck and tightened it up under his collar.

Funny, he thought. People dressed up for the damnest things – church, weddings, funerals, trials, and even hangings. He polished his boots to a clean glossy shine before he put them on then looked in the mirror as he combed his dark now-curly hair. Well, at least it's clean, he thought, not being able to tame it into any semblance of order and refusing to use the greasy hair condiments. He wondered if he might get Miss Jaheira to trim it for him before he finally left town.

He walked down the stairs just as he saw Valygar come through the swinging saloon doors. He, too, had 'dressed up' for the occasion with soft suede pants and a lightly fringed jacket, a clean starched shirt underneath, undoubtedly the handiwork of Miss Jaheira's little side business of washing and ironing clothes.

"Hungry?" he asked his friend as they met up at the bar.

"I think I'm still running on what we had for breakfast!" Valygar laughed. Bernard walked over to them drying a glass with what appeared to be the same bar rag he was using the previous day when Chambers arrived.

"Sorry, gentlemen, but I ain't serving no liquor until the day's proceedin's have ended. Boss' orders," he nodded toward Hendak standing at the far end directing the reorganization of the tables and chairs to accommodate the trial.

" Not a problem, Bernard," Chambers nodded. "We're not here to drink. We just want to get a good seat before they're all taken. But if you have some sarsaparilla, Val and I would appreciate some to wet our whistle." Bernard nodded and smiled as he retrieved the beverages for them.

It did not take long for the town's volunteers to change the saloon into an almost respectable courtroom. Rows of chairs were lined up for those attending the trial; to the right a jury box was set up holding 12 chairs; a center front table to be the Honorable Judge Theo's bench, and a small table directly in front of the viewing gallery for the defendant and his counsel. The witness chair was put to the right side of the 'bench' where the jurors would be able to closely watch and hear whoever was testifying. Another small table was placed on the opposite side of the 'bench' where, as Chambers thought, the Sheriff and Deputy would sit, with a full view of the crowd as well as the accused.

Chambers knew it would not be as formal as a proceeding in Athkatla, for example, but he also knew the rules of evidence and basic procedures would be the same. If anything, any Judge presiding over this type of court had a more onerous burden to seeing that justice was fairly served than in a bigger, more sophisticated court.

And, although there would be no 'formal' prosecutor as there would be in a big city, both he and Valygar had decided that Judge Theo would be more than competent and evenhanded in administering a fair trial - one that higher-ups in the government would have no reason to overturn, whatever decision was rendered by the jury. Chambers privately pondered what Judge Theo could have done to piss them off so badly that they dismissed him from his duties but didn't take away his right to practice his craft.

The two watched and chatted as the procession of townspeople began entering the Coronet, Valygar pointing out some of the town's notables. Bernard had told them not to rush as he had taken the liberty of 'reserving' both them and Miss Jaheira a 'ring-side' seat. "You being witnesses and all to the shootout and the capture," he explained, "you have to be up front when they call your name to testify."

The time drew near and finally Sheriff Keldorn entered through the doors, accompanied by Deputy Delryn and Jonny the Kid, surrounded by a glowing bluish-gray orb. Undoubtedly, something to contain his magical powers, thought Chambers. Baron Ployer followed immediately behind, a large sheaf of papers in his hands.

A few more minutes and Miss Jaheira entered the saloon, accompanied by Judge Theo. A very different-looking Judge Theo than had left the saloon the night before. He and Miss Jaheira's Khalid must have been the exact same size, thought Chambers, as he noticed how well the white linen suit fit the tall half-elf. With the grime gone and his hair trimmed into a more manageable length, he looked - well, almost handsome. The crowd murmured and general whispering arose at their appearance.

"Is that the same man we had breakfast with this morning?" Valygar said, eyebrows raised.

"Appears to be, Val. Looks like Miss Jaheira has damn near pulled off a miracle, I'd say," he replied as he watched them walk to the front of the makeshift courtroom, the Judge's back straight and head held high. Yes, it looked as though Miss Jaheira had pulled off a complete transformation of the jurist as he walked with dignity to take his place at the bench.

"Time?" Valygar nodded to Chambers.

"Time." Chambers returned the nod. They made their way to the two empty chairs adjacent to where Miss Jaheira had seated herself in the front row. Judge Theo took the bench and the Sheriff stood and looked around. He apparently was going to serve as bailiff and general peacekeeper and whatever else this trial didn't have but would need.

"Alright. Alright," said the Sheriff to the noisy gallery. "Time to settle down everyone. You men, take off your hats – there will no hat-wearin' in a court of law. And, I'm gonna forewarn everyone right now. Any of you start acting up and being disrespectful, I am personally going to remove you from the premises. Do you all understand?" Hats were instantly removed as everyone nodded and murmured. "Good. Now, let's get on with it."

He paused for a moment then began the soliloquy heralding the opening of the proceedings. "Hear ye, hear ye, hear ye. I now declare the trial of the people versus Jonny the Kid, also known as Jonaleth Irenicus, for the murder of Khalid now in session. The Honorable Theodur W. Hickok now presiding." The Sheriff turned and nodded to the Judge. The Judge cleared his throat and pounded on the table with his gavel.

"Very well," he said then looked up at the defendant and the swarthy rotund man serving as his defense counsel. "And how does the defendant plead to the charges, er.. Baron Ployer, is it?"

"Yes, your honor," the seedy-looking man stood up from his chair. "He pleads 'not guilty'."

A loud rumble erupted from the crowd and Judge Theo banged the gavel sharply. He furrowed his brow and looked across the sea of faces before him. "I will have none of that in my courtroom," he boomed at them, taking them by surprise. "We have business to conduct here and no time for these interruptions. You get noisy, and I will personally escort you outside." Chambers could see he meant it, and then there was a long pause. "Now that we all understand each other, let's get on to business."

Judge Theo turned his attention back to Ployer. "Not guilty?" he said dispassionately. Ployer nodded an affirmative.

"Yes, your honor. Not guilty." This time the crowd refrained from showing their overwhelming displeasure.

"Very well," said the Judge, "then I suppose we should get right to the task of selecting a jury." Sheriff Keldorn reached over and handed him a long list of townfolk. Chambers watched intently as his Honor randomly called name after name and interviewed each with the same five questions:

"Are you acquainted with the defendant? Are you acquainted with Miss Jaheira? Do you have a prejudice against elves or half-elves? Do you believe you can render a fair and impartial verdict based on the evidence presented here? Do you believe in hanging?"

After fifteen interviews, Judge Theo finally had twelve good men and women he impaneled in the cordoned-off jury box. Chambers personally knew none of them, only what Bernard or Valygar had told him previously about some of them. Korgan's wife, Mazzy, was there, as was Miss Immy, the town's schoolmarm. Miss Viccy had been selected as well. A seeming bufflehead named Neeber, Bernard's helper Terl, one of Miss Viccy's girls, two ranch hands from different nearby spreads, and four Jansens rounded out the group that would hold Jonny's life in their hands. The Judge had allowed the panel to briefly confer to select a jury foreperson with the honor being delegated to Miss Immy. "Well, she can read things and explain it to us," Neeber had piped up to explain to the Judge.

"Very well, Mr. Neeber," the judge snorted. "But sit down and no more outbursts. Do not speak unless I ask you a specific question. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," he nodded and resumed his seat next to Miss Immy.

"Are we ready to proceed?" Judge Theo looked up from scribing his transcript and perused the crowd. Everyone shook their head in agreement. "Sheriff, do you want to call the first witness?"

"Yes, your Honor," nodded Keldorn as he stood. "I call Miss Jaheira to the stand."

To Be Continued……

Next and Final Episode: The Trial resumes and concludes as fate steps in.


	4. Chapter IV Conclusion

**Black Rock at Bad Day**

Rated **STRONG PG-13**: Strong Violence, Mild Language, Adult Situations, andDepiction of Sexual Assault

Chapter IV

It was so deadly quiet in the room that only the soft padding of Miss Jaheira's shoes could be heard as she rose from her chair and with head held high walked to the witness stand. As Chambers studied her face, he knew she was steeling herself for this test of character, as it was inescapable that she must recount the horrid events of that dark day. He knew she would be asked to describe in great detail every ugly and despicable thing that had happened to her, and to Khalid, at the hands of the sadistic monster that now sat subdued before her. But the law was clear the accuser must properly and publicly face the accused in an open forum. It was here and it was now, and from the long faces Chambers saw as he glanced around, no one was looking forward to it. Least of all, the star witness as she stood in front of her seat.

Sheriff Keldorn approached her to administer the oath. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help your gods and on your oath as a Harper?" he asked.

Looking the sheriff squarely in the eyes, her voice rang clearly and distinctly for all to hear. "I do," she replied. His immediate duty done, Sheriff Keldorn returned to his chair.

"You may sit down, Miss Jaheira," Judge Theo instructed her. She nodded and took her seat. Chambers saw her slightly bristle as her eyes locked on Jonny. This was the first time since the murder of Khalid and her own assault that she had actually seen him. If looks could kill, the trial would have been over right then and there.

"Miss Jaheira," Judge Theo gently began, drawing her attention from Jonny to the jurist. "I know this is not going to be easy for you and if you need to stop at any time, just say so – but, I want you to tell this court in your own words exactly what happened on the 10th of Flamerule of year before last." She nodded then again turned to face the gallery and took a deep breath.

" Khalid my husband and I arose early, as we always did, and while I made our morning meal, he went to milk the cow and gather the eggs from the barn. Then after our morning meal, he and I then went together to attend to our livestock, feeding and watering them in the pens behind the barn. This had been our morning ritual since we moved to the Pasqual ranch when we first purchased it," she explained.

"Khalid usually then went to the barn to check on a mare that was due to foal in a few days. He always did that…checked on her every morning and spent time with her. He said since it was her first, he wanted to reassure her everything would be fine when her time came. And I would tell him that he was being silly, that the horse didn't know what he was talking about, and that nature would lead the way of her instincts with her delivery. He would always argue that yes, she did know his intentions – of that he was totally convinced. Then he would say, 'Jah, if it..it..it was you, yo..you would wa..want..me to re..re..reassure you…'." She paused and took a deep breath. "It was his way of telling me he wanted us to start our own family.

"It..it had become something of a daily banter between us during the prior several tendays. But that particular morning I had surprised him and before I left him at the barn, I told him it was time. Time for us to start our own family. He…he was elated and hugged me and kissed me. It.. it was the last time." Another pause. "Then I returned to the house to make my bread and get the wash started early. It was going to be hot that day and I wanted to get those things done and out of the way early."

She took another deep breath. "I was in the kitchen, in the back of the house preparing to make my dough and I heard the front door open. I thought it was Khalid. And as I turned to greet him I found myself confronted with three strangers standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room."

Judge Theo interrupted her. "Miss Jaheira, you did not recognize any of these 'strangers'?"

"No, your honor," she said and shook her head. "I did not know who they were. There were two females and one male, from what I could see."

"And do you see any of that party in the courtroom today, Miss Jaheira?" he asked gently.

"Yes, your honor," she said, her voice filled with bitterness as she pointed directly at Jonny the Kid. "Him."

The drama was not wasted on the crowd. A loud rumbling went up and the jurors fidgeted in their chairs. Judge Theo instantly lowered the gavel in a loud, singular bang. "Quiet!" he barked. Silence was immediately restored as he looked out over the crowd of faces. "Let the record show that Miss Jaheira has identified Joneleth Irenicus, the accused." He turned back to her. "Now, Miss Jaheira, can you describe the two women who accompanied Mr. Irenicus?"

Ployer stood up to interject. "Your honor –"

"Baron Ployer. I am in the process of directing a question to a witness," Judge Theo began tersely. "You know better than to interrupt –"

"But your Honor, I can save the court a lot of time, if you will allow me to be heard," implored the lawyer. Judge Theo scratched at his chin as he stared at the seamy barrister grinning before him.

"Very well, Baron Ployer," the Judge sniffed. "Just how can you save us time and effort here, aside from changing your client's plea from innocent to guilty."

"Your Honor," replied the Baron, most solicitously. "My client IS innocent, however, that is not why I have interrupted you. The defense is more than willing to stipulate that the two women in attendance were Jon Irenicus' sister, Bodhi, and her servant girl, whose name is, er.. unknown. We will further stipulate that both females were of the undead, being vampires, and that is why we do not have evidence of their existence at this moment – other than the sworn affidavit of my client and eyewitness accounts at the time of their demise. May I approach the bench?"

The Judge still scratched at his chin as his eyes narrowed. "You may approach, Baron," he finally said. The Baron picked up the parchment and carried it to the Judge.

"Here, your honor," he smiled and laid it front of the jurist. "My client's sworn affidavit and the attached stipulation to the fact that his sister and accomplice were both vampires and were, in fact, with him on that fateful day." Ployer glanced in the direction of Jaheira and although Chambers could not see it, he knew the evil Baron was sneering at her.

Judge Theo looked over the documents then up at Ployer. "Very well, since the defense has so stipulated, let it be entered as a fact of the case."

"Thank you, your Honor," the Baron nodded and grinned then returned to his chair.

"What does all of this mean?" Miss Jaheira asked Judge Theo. Being unfamiliar with legal proceedings, she was slightly perplexed.

"It just means that the defendant is saying he was there that day and he agrees that his sister and another woman whom he knew was there. It corroborates your testimony to this point," he explained to her.

Chambers and Valygar glanced at each other, both brows wrinkled in small tight furrows, both thinking the same thing. Why was Ployer so eager to place his client at the scene of the crime? And why was he so adamant about placing Bodhi and the servant there? It didn't make sense. Their attention was again drawn to the Judge.

"Now, Miss Jaheira, please continue from where you saw them in your doorway," he said.

She nodded and began to fidget with the handkerchief still in her hands. "I…I was shocked that there were intruders. I didn't know them and they didn't look friendly. The one woman – he called her Bodhi – she approached me hissing and snarling. I could see from her exposed teeth that she possessed two small sharp fangs. I didn't know how, but I knew she was a vampire and even though it was broad daylight, she looked as though she was going to attack me. I… I tried to call a spell of protection, but wasn't able as she grabbed my arms and clasped my mouth. Then her servant joined her, helping her to restrain me. All the while, that man," and she pointed to Irenicus, "was barking orders to them."

"Did you hear the orders that he gave to them, Miss Jaheira?" asked Judge Theo. "Do you recall any of the conversation they had between them just at that moment?"

"I….I was fighting against them. She… Bodhi kept talking to me, telling me I was going to make a wonderful servant for her after she emptied all my blood. That we would ride the range forever together, just the two of us. She…she licked my neck, acting like she was going to attack me and then she laughed as I struggled. I only clearly heard some of the things he said, as he ransacked my kitchen."

"What exactly did you hear him say, Miss Jaheira," Judge Theo asked.

"I heard him tell them to tie me up and gag me, then to look for things of value," she replied, her voice beginning to waver. "Then Bodhi told her servant to hold my arms and mouth as she began ripping my dress from me. She tore the skirt into long strips and wound them into roped bands then tied my hands behind my back."

Chambers watched as she unconsciously rubbed at her wrists, her voice still wavering. He wanted to run to her, to pick her up and carry her away from these painful things – the memories, and the here and now. He crossed his arms tightly and shifted his weight restlessly in his chair. He felt a consoling pat on his arm and turned to his friend, as Val nodded at him. Val knew her; he knew if she survived the event itself, she would certainly survive the retelling. Chambers turned back to watch the anguished woman in the witness chair. She was forging on with her story.

"Then after my hands were tied and I was gagged, she bound my feet together. She.. she then proceeded to rip my undergarments from me, until.. until.. I was naked."

"What did she say to you while she was doing this?" asked the Judge. Chambers saw the pain on the jurist's face as he listened to her, but he couldn't fault the Judge for having to put her through this for asking her the explicit details, of needing to know all the facts. His respect for Hickok grew, as Chambers doubted he could have asked that of her. His inclination would have been to simply rise from the bench, look at Jonny, say 'You're guilty', then shoot him dead. A very short trial, as it would have been over before it began.

"She..she kept saying what a joy I was going to be as her.. her undead lover, and she..she began to rub her cold hands on my breasts and…and between my legs." She hung her head with shame as the crowd shuddered. "She said she wanted to remember what I felt like while I was still warm." A muffled round of whispers erupted from the gallery. Judge Theo looked menacingly at them and it quickly subsided.

"Was Jonny in the room when this happened, Miss Jaheira?" the Judge asked softly.

She shook her head as she dabbed at her wet eyes. "He was at first when she ripped my dress from me and tied my hands, but then he left to another part of the house. Then he came back after she had ripped everything away."

"What happened when he came back?" he asked gently.

"He said there was nothing of value worth taking. Then Bodhi said 'yes, there was'. Me. She said she wanted to take me. For herself, and she asked him if she could have me. Then he told her to lay me on the kitchen table and..and she did. Then she and her servant held me down while he untied my feet. Then he..he touched me where she had and said…said I wasn't an elf. He called me a half-breed piece of trash, then said that was better than nothing and laughed. I could hear him unbuckling his gun belt and I knew what he was going to do to me. I tried to kick and wriggle free as he touched me again, then he told the servant to hold my shoulders down and Bodhi to hold one leg while he held the other, and "

Her voice broke and she could contain it no longer. The courtroom was deadly quiet except for the deep shaking sobs coming from the witness chair. Chambers instinctively began to rise from his chair, to go to her side, to rescue her from this ordeal only to be stopped by his friend's firm hand on his arm. He looked at Valygar. He shook his head 'no' as his eyes said 'don't do it', and one word formed silently on his lips – 'mistrial'. Chambers knew what he meant. Ployer could demand a mistrial at such a disruption and Judge Theo would have no choice but to grant it. Then this awful, awful scene would have to be repeated again in front of even more people, and most of them total strangers. He slowly leaned back in his chair gritting his teeth, suddenly angry. So gut-wrenching angry that he was so totally helpless to do anything for her except sit there and do nothing.

He looked at Hickok and found him briefly staring at him. Chambers recognized the unspoken warning on his face. He had the same look that Val had had. That, and the fire in the half-elf's eyes told him that this scene had affected the jurist in the same way it had affected him. Theo was just better at containing it. The Judge turned to Miss Jaheira.

"Miss Jaheira? Would you like to take a short recess?" he asked softly. She adamantly shook her head no and raised her chin to face the crowd.

"No, your Honor," she replied briskly, her voice still shaky. "I…I can continue. It is something I must do. For Khalid." She turned and looked at Theo, a stark flush of pain momentarily filling her face. And just as quickly as it had appeared, Chambers saw it leave.

"Very well," sighed the Judge and nodded. She took another deep breath.

"Then as they were holding me, I heard the front door and suddenly I saw Khalid standing in the kitchen doorway. He…he caught them by surprise and they both let go of my legs at the same time. I twisted and struggled to break free of the woman holding my shoulders but I couldn't. Then I heard a shot and I….I….I saw my Khalid slump to the floor, the life gone from his eyes."

"Miss Jaheira, where was Mr. Irenicus when the shot was fired?" the Judge asked.

"He was at the end of the table," she replied and dabbed at her eyes.

"And where was his sister, Bodhi?" he asked.

"She..she was standing partially in front of him and to his left," she said.

"And the kitchen door?"

"To my right closer to the far wall," she explained. He nodded, making notes.

"Please, continue, if you can, Miss Jaheira," he prompted her. She nodded and turned to again face the crowd.

"Then Jonny said something that he, meaning Khalid, wasn't going to interrupt anyone's fun anymore then turned to me, his gun still in his hand as he pulled up his trousers. I just lay there. Silvanus, help me, but all I wanted him to do was to point the pistol at me and pull the trigger. Then Bodhi said, 'what about her?' and he said to just leave me, that I would be nothing but trouble and I was a worthless half-breed and not worth the bullet wasted to kill me. Then Jonny and his sister went and talked in the other room where I couldn't hear them. Bodhi came and gathered her servant and then they left the house." She had gotten through the worst of it and was now slowly regaining her composure.

"What did you do then, Miss Jaheira?" asked Judge Theo.

"I…I lay there for an indeterminate time just staring at the ceiling. I couldn't move. I was caught in this…in this…nightmare. Then after a short time – I don't know how long it was – I heard the front door again. I.. I was afraid that they had come back for me, until I heard Valygar's voice calling 'hello'. It brought me to my senses and I climbed off the table and wriggled my gag free on the corner of the counter. I…I called to him. I screamed, I think. And he came to the kitchen. He stopped at Khalid's body then rushed to my aid and untied me and went to fetch my robe. As he did, I went to Khalid. I.. I saw there was no way to bring him back. The damage was irreparable. His heart was completely gone. I.. I fainted.

"When I came to, Valygar had put my robe on me and I was lying on the sofa in the living room. He asked if I was going to be okay – that he had to go get Sheriff Keldorn. Then he asked me what had happened. I briefly told him then he left, saying he would return shortly. He gave me a gun and told me to ward the door after he left, just in case. The Sheriff and he returned a short time later."

Judge Theo nodded. "Very well," he sighed then looked up at Baron Ployer. "Counsel, do you have any questions for the witness?"

"Yes, your Honor," he grinned in gleeful anticipation as he rose from his chair. He came and stood in front of Miss Jaheira. Unusually close, Chambers thought, as he watched her glare up at him. He leered down at her.

"You don't like me, do you Miss Jaheira?" the Baron asked and snickered.

"No sir, I despise all slavers," she replied loudly, the fire re-emerging in her eyes.

The Judge interrupted. "Ployer, if you have legitimate questions of this witness, I suggest that you get to them before I rule you in contempt and fine you 1,000 coin." It was evident that Theo was immediately unhappy with Ployer's attitude, thought Chambers.

"My apologies, your Honor," the greasy man smiled as he tucked his fingers into the small pockets of his garish red and purple silk waistcoat. He began to slowly walk in front of the bench, a 180-degree turn and a slow return almost to the jury box. He was carving his stage as he began to speak.

"Now, Miss Jaheira. You told this court that you saw Mr. Irenicus and his sister Bodhi turn and face the door when your poor, unfortunate husband appeared, is that correct?"

"Yes, from what I could see, that is what happened," she replied calmly.

"Aha….. And you said that Bodhi was partially in front of Joneleth, and that he, therefore, partially obstructed your view of her? Did I understand you, Miss Jaheira? Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. She let go of my leg and stepped away," she replied.

"Did Bodhi have a gun, Miss Jaheira? Did you ever at any time see Miss Bodhi with a gun in her hand?" He stopped, staring down at her, waiting for her to reply.

Miss Jaheira looked at the floor, trying to remember. "Well? Do you have an answer for us, Miss Jaheira? Or should we take a recess so that you can 'refresh' your memory?" The tone of sarcasm was overly abundant. She ignored it.

"Yes, she had a gun. She held a gun in her right hand when she stepped back into view," she replied.

"And, our Joneleth," he continued as he retraced his path yet again. "Did he have a gun in his hand?"

"Yes, when he turned around he held his gun in his left hand," she replied.

"So if you in all your beautiful naked splendor were being forcibly held prone on the kitchen table, and you testified you were thrashing about attempting to free yourself from that hold how can you be sure it was my client who shot and killed your wonderful loving husband?" He paused again directly in front of her and grinned ear-to-ear taunting her. But he didn't allow her to answer. "Did you actually see Joneleth pull the trigger? Did you see the gun fire? Did you see any vapors, spent powder, or anything else that would lead you to believe conclusively that the bullet that killed Khalid came from Mr. Irenicus' gun, AND NOT BODHI'S?"

She still did not speak and the courtroom rustled anew with whispers and murmurs. Theo didn't even notice as he sat bound, awaiting what she would say.

"Let me re-phrase.. You say you didn't see she was even holding a gun until after your wonderful loving husband lay dead in the kitchen doorway. Am I correct?"

There was a long steely silence as she glared up at him. "You are correct," she admitted. "I did not see the gun she was holding until after he was shot."

"AND YOU DID NOT SEE JONELETH IRENICUS PULL HIS TRIGGER, OR FIRE HIS GUN, DID YOU, MISS JAHEIRA?" His question boomed mercilessly at her.

"No," she replied quietly. There was a long pause as Ployer quickly surveyed the jury's faces then turned again to her.

"Then you would have to agree that it is equally possible to conclude that the single shot that pierced the heart of your beloved and sent him to the abyss could have been fired by Bodhi. Isn't that true?" Ployer was on the verge of snickering as he made his dramatic point.

"Yes but, in my heart of hearts, I know better!" she shouted. "I know that demon elf sitting there is the one who took my Khalid's life!" She half stood from her seat, bracing her weight with one hand on the chair arm as she pointed accusingly at Jonny with the other. She was visibly shaking as sheslumped back into the chair.

"I'm sure you do, Miss Jaheira… I'm sure you do. But the evidence says otherwise." Ployer said smugly. "But let us go on to a couple of other issues." He resumed his strolling path in front of the witness chair. "You say that Bodhi expressed an interest in making you her lover, is that correct?"

"Yes," she nodded and again dabbed at her eyes.

"Did Mr. Irenicus ever express a similar interest in you?"

"No, thank the gods," she snorted indignantly.

Ployer nodded. "So, he never directly verbally expressed a physical interest in you at all, did he?"

"I already answered. And to repeat myself, no, he did not," she replied defiantly.

He nodded again, his face still obsessed with his sickening grin. "Did he direct or participate when his sister stripped you naked and made advances upon your person without your consent? Was he there when she fondled your breast, for example?"

"No," she replied even more tersely. Chambers could see where this was going and the lawyer's tactics angered him even more. Ployer's degradation of her was just starting and he knew it was just going to get worse. Paris could see from the expression on the Judge's face that he had anticipated the same thing and there was little he could do to stop it.

"Now, you have testified that when he returned to the room, he directed his sister to put you upon the kitchen table, correct? And that he untied your feet, then he and his sister each held a leg. Then you say he 'touched' you. Was that between your legs, Miss Jaheira, while you were spread out on the kitchen table?" The bastard was doing in words what Irenicus had almost accomplished in actions.

"Yes," she glared at him.

Ployer turned sharply and quickly followed with another question. "Was he exposed, Miss Jaheira? You do know what I mean by that, don't you? I will try to put it as delicately as I can for our more sensitive and genteel company here." He turned and smiled condescendingly at the clusters of ladies in the gallery. "Did you see his male member in full erection, Miss Jaheira? Did he 'threaten' you with it?" He chuckled snidely. "Did he tell you he was going to forcibly, shall we say, make love to you, or some other such description?"

"Yes," she said softly and visibly shuddered. "I saw him." She paused. "No, he did not tell me anything."

"Did he penetrate you, Miss Jaheira? Did he violate you with either himself or some foreign object?"

"No," she whispered. "He was poised and getting ready to—"

Ployer interrupted her sharply and loudly. "I didn't ask you what he was going to do, Miss Jaheira. I asked you what he actually did. And you say he did nothing more than 'touch' you. That wouldn't even be a 'fondle' in my book," he snorted. "How do you know he wasn't holding you for his sister, that Miss Bodhi could partake of your pleasures? After all, according to your testimony, she is the only one who had actually expressed any interest in you. She apparently didn't care that you were a half-breed or not." The crowd bristled at his words. All Chambers wanted to do was get his hands around the lawyer's fat neck and squeeze until the life left him. From the expression on Judge Theo's face, he would have competition for who would have the satisfaction of sending the Baron on his eternal journal into the abyss.

"By the way, Miss Jaheira, did you enjoy Bodhi touching and fondling you? Did it stir and excite that half-breed blood of yours?" he sneered. The crowd rumbled with great dissatisfaction at seeing one of their own being so vilified.

"Baron Ployer! That will be quite enough!" shouted Judge Theo, his face now crimson. "One more comment like that, sir, and I will personally see that you are locked up indefinitely, and permanently disbarred." Paris could tell it was all the jurist could do to keep his own personal rage in check. The gavel roared against the table.

Unscathed, Ployer grinned at him and shrugged. "What can I say, your Honor? I simply forgot my sense of decorum when asking what I believe is a legitimate question."

Hickok glared at him. "Ployer, I believe you have more than exhausted this line of questioning. Move ahead or allow the witness to stand down." Theo's voice was low and the tone foreboding.

"Thank you, your Honor," the Baron smiled, contentedly.

"One last question, Miss Jaheira," he again leered at her. "Did Joneleth Irenicus physically defile you in any way, other than the brief 'touching' of your private area?"

Miss Jaheira paused a long moment before answering. "No, he did not."

Ployer flashed an ever-expanding grin and began to return to his chair. "I have no further questions of this witness, your Honor," he said as he sat down and conferred with his client.

Chambers sat in resounding disbelief. If the jury believed the evidence and accepted what had been further brought out in Ployer's cross examination, they would have no choice but to free the bloody bastard! The rotten son-of-a-bitch was going to end up walking out of Bad Day a free elf! Free to again return and kill at will! Who would be next? He turned and looked at Valygar, whose face mirrored the same realization. Their attention again returned to the witness stand.

Judge Theo turned to the now pale and drawn half-elf in the witness chair. "Miss Jaheira," he began gently. "The court realizes it was not easy for you to give your testimony here today, and the court thanks you. You may step down."

She nodded then slowly rose and feebly walked back to her seat. The look on her face told Chambers that she was spent and drained. It also told him that she, too, knew there was now a possibility that Joneleth Irenicus could be found innocent. Her own words might free him.

The next witness called was Valygar, his testimony corroborating Miss Jaheira's as he happened upon the ranch house. As delicately as he could, he described the conditions under which he had found her and, of course, Khalid. It was short and Ployer had no questions of his own, seeming to be content with the information and doubt he had already managed to harvest and sow, respectively.

Then Doc Aerie testified as to the cause of Khalid's death by virtue that she had examined the body before it was taken to the undertakers at the other edge of town.

Then there were short testimonies from Chambers, Bernard, Hendak, Deputy Delryn, and finally Sheriff Keldorn in the matter of resisting arrest. Ployer made the point that no one ever saw who shot the Sheriff, and that Jonny had not resisted arrest when he came running out after Bodhi.

When Ployer brought up the question of shooting and killing both Bodhi and her companion, Judge Theo ruled that since they were already 'technically' dead, no wrong-doing had been committed on the part of the Sheriff or his makeshift posse. In other words, you couldn't murder the dead, as he had said.

It was late afternoon when all the testimonies had concluded and Judge Theo gave the jury their deliberating instructions. It was fairly simple, he told them. They must weigh the testimony given and decide for themselves if Joneleth Irenicus was guilty or innocent of the charge of murdering Khalid, as well as the lesser charge of the attempted rape of Miss Jaheira. All preconceived notions must be put aside and only the evidence considered, he had said. And since none of the testimony had been disallowed, they were to consider it all. He then sent them upstairs to an empty room in the back to decide their verdict. Minsc had volunteered to guard the door to the room, promising to keep 'evil' from the good people doing their civic and moral duty.

In single file they ascended the stairs, Miss Immy in the lead and Minsc bringing up the rear. Neeber had stopped mid-way and turned to talk to the Judge when the Judge pointed his finger at him threateningly. He thought better of it, closed his mouth, turned, and resumed his upward path. Judge Theo then directed Sheriff Keldorn and Deputy Delryn to return the prisoner to the jail to await the outcome at which time he would be returned to the court to hear the decision.

As soon as the jurors were safely ensconced in their deliberating chamber, and Jonny had been securely escorted from the saloon, Judge Theo dismissed the court until mid-morn the next day, or if the decision was reached before then, the time that it was rendered. Suddenly, everyone was free to come and go, and be as noisy as they wished.

The men lined up 10 deep at the bar demanding that Bernard serve them and getting short-tempered because he and Hendak weren't as fast as they thought they should be. The ladies, on the other hand, scurried as quickly as they could out of the resurrected house of sin, meeting a few of Miss Viccy's regulars on their way in. No one tampered with the jury box, or the Judge's 'bench', but the gallery rows of chairs were quickly replaced with a modicum of the regular round tables and chairs. The Coronet was suddenly a saloon once again.

Chambers grabbed a table as soon as he could, reserving the remainder of the seats for Val, Miss Jaheira, Theo, and the Sheriff and the Deputy when they returned. Miss Jaheira was off talking to Doc Aerie, trying to convince her to join them, as Minsc would be tied up for as long as the jury was. Val was elbowing his way to the front of the 10-deep to get a couple of bottles of whiskey, a tray of glasses, and a few bottles of sarsaparilla – notable for the Judge per Miss Jaheira's instructions. It left Chambers and Hickok at the table by themselves.

"I know I shouldn't ask this," Chambers began. "But it looks bad, doesn't it?" He stared intently at the jurist.

Hickok sat with his lower lip pursed and face grim. He looked up at Paris through his long elfin lashes. He nodded pensively. "Yep. If the jury considers nothing but the pure evidence, he walks. If there's one or two up there that think maybe he didn't kill Khalid, but for sure he's guilty of killing someone else, then maybe they can, and will, convince the others they're doing the right thing by hanging him while they've got the chance. That way, they rid the territory of another mad dog and make it a little safer for them, their children, and their children's children. Right now, I couldn't even guess one way or the other what they will do." He paused as they watched the beautiful half-elf start toward the table with Aerie in arm. "All I know is I picked a helluva time to quit drinking," he sighed.

Chambers caught the Judge's expression as he watched Miss Jaheira and Doc Aerie chatting. My gods, he thought. He's known her only a day and already he's in love with her! He looked at her, also. But, he could certainly understand how, he thought.

"Here," said Chambers as he dug deep in his pants pocket and pulled out the flat round black rock. He didn't know why he did it, but he tossed the shiny disc in front of Hickok. "It's always been my lucky charm. But I don't really believe in lucky charms," he shrugged. "Keep it for a while. At least until the verdict is in."

Theo picked it up and ran his fingers over its silky smoothness and smiled. "I once heard about a card player who carried a black rock he called 'Reload'. Heard he was not only one of the best card players on the planet, but he was an incredible shot as well. I guess that's you, isn't it, Chambers?"

"I guess you'd be guessing right, Theo," Paris sighed.

"And I guess you know they're still looking for you up north in Baldur's' Gate," Theo replied. "They say you hired Terrill Blankenship to kill your father, then you killed him to keep his mouth shut. The head of the Flaming Fists maintained they took two slugs from Blankenship – one in the heart, and one in the head that they matched to your gun, as I recall from reading the accounts of it." He looked up at Paris. "But I find that all pretty hard to swallow, Chambers. I've seen a lot of cold blooded killers, and you're not one of them."

Chambers couldn't face the Judge's intense stare. He half-smiled and shrugged one shoulder. "It was my brother my 'half-brother' who hired Blankenship to kill my father. Blankenship told me himself at the Friendly Arms just before he.. he died."

"Did you kill him?" Hickok was blunt.

Chambers shook his head. "No, he had sent a message to me, told me to meet him at the Friendly Arms Inn if I wanted to know who killed Gorion, and bring 5,000 gp with me. I traveled hard for two days until I got there. It was late and we met in his room. I gave him the money and then he..he told me that Sarry had hired him – paid him 10,000 gp. Then someone dealt me a crack to the back of the head and I went out like a light. When I woke up, Blankenship laid nearby, with a bullet in his heart and a bullet in his head – from my gun, Ol' Crom.

"My head hurt and I was woozy, but I knew I had to get away, so I could straighten things out and somehow prove that Sarry was responsible for my father's death. I staggered out the door and several people saw me. Hell, the barkeep knew I was there to see the gnome because I had asked for him at the bar. I ran and I didn't stop running until I got to Calimsham. I heard later that the guards found a note in Blankenship's scrawl that said if anything happened to him, it was me – that I had hired him to kill Gorion and he now feared for his life as the time for payment came due. They also found the 5,000 coin I neglected to take with me, so they assumed the worst."

"If I were a bettin' man, I'd say Sarry set you up, Paris," the Judge nodded. "He set you up real good, my friend."

"That he did, Theo. He told me so before I killed him two years later." Theo continued to play with the stone. He didn't ask Chambers about Sarry's shooting and Chambers didn't volunteer any more information.

"Are you sure about this, Paris?" he asked holding up the rock.

"At least until after the sentence is carried out," Chambers winked. "And, I would say it's already working for you, Theo." They both turned their attention back to Miss Jaheira and Doc Aerie as they had stopped to talk to Jan Jansen midway across the room. She was slowly returning to what Chambers knew to be her usual self smiling, self-assured. She turned and glanced toward the table and flashed a smile. But it was not for Chambers. It was for Hickok. He smiled back as he slipped the rock into his pocket.

"Is everybody ready for a little something to ward off depressing trials and other maladies of our pitiful town?" Valygar set the tray in the middle of the table then sat down and immediately grabbed one of the bottles and pulled the cork with his teeth as he set up glasses. "And, Theo, there's yours," he chuckled and nodded to the large bottle of non-fermented root beer.

"For cripes sake," Theo moaned. "Couldn't you have at least brought me a cold one? It's bad enough I can't even have a beer, but hot sarsaparilla? That's cruel, Val!" The three men chuckled. "Well, I'll go exchange it. I know Bernard has got to have a cold one back there." The Judge rose from his chair.

"Hey," Val snickered. "Make sure you don't go sneaking anything Miss Jaheira might not approve of." Theo shot him an evil look as he picked up the bottle and left to return it. Chambers and Val both laughed.

They both watched as Bernard directed the Judge to come behind the bar and help himself as he was still far too busy to help him at the moment. The Judge ventured cautiously back.

Suddenly the saloon doors swung open widely and a tall man wielding a gun burst into the room. Closest to the entrance were Miss Jaheira, Doc Aerie and Jansen. He immediately grabbed Miss Jaheira and held the barrel to her head as the other two shrieked away. It took Paris all of a split second to realize whom it was Jonny had escaped. But why had he returned? It didn't make sense he would come back for Miss Jaheira.

Paris already had Ol' Crom out of its holster, but stopped in mid-draw when he saw he could not get a clear shot. He also hadn't considered if Jonny was magically protected, considering the stories he had heard of his prowess as a mage.

"Shoot him!" screamed Miss Jaheira as she kicked and squirmed against him. "SHOOT HIM!" Whether from fear for his captive's life, or simple shock, no one moved or said a word.

"All right, everybody," the tall elf sneered loudly at the crowd. "Everybody listen up and do exactly what I say, and I might let your star witness here live. If you don't, you're going to be carving her tombstone in the morning. Now take your guns out of their holsters real nice and slow and put them on the nearest table to you…. NOW! And put your hands in the air. If I don't see your hands, you're a dead man. And if anybody thinks they're faster than I am, then he's gonna be a dead man and she's gonna be a dead woman. UNDERSTAND!"

Holsters were emptied upon the tables and arms went up in the air. Everyone complied, and Chambers wondered why Jonny was depending upon the gun until he saw that he still wore one of the anti-magic cuffs on his wrist with a piece of dangling chain. Just enough to halt his use of magic, he thought. That meant he was vulnerable, too, if he was unable to call any spell of protection.

"Very, very good," he sneered again. "Now, barkeep.. You and your sidekick there, out from behind the bar… NOW!" he yelled. Paris and Val turned to watch Bernard and Hendak come out front with hands raised. But where was Theo? Paris looked at Val. Val looked at Paris. He was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly a familiar voice rang from the top of the stairs. "Feels quite different now, doesn't it, Miss Jaheira. To be publicly humiliated and dehumanized. Now you know how I felt when the authorities stripped me of everything after your and Khalid's untimely interference. Sort of like how I stripped you of everything you hold dear when you were upon the stand. And, your husband's killer and your would-be rapist walking away as a free man… Ah… such heartfelt satisfaction, I cannot begin to tell you." Baron Ployer tapped his chest with his fist as his amused laugh echoed through the hushed saloon. He began to slowly descend the steps, a smug, triumphant spring in his gait.

"And this was all so unnecessary, Joneleth!" He turned his attention to the tall elf. "Don't you realize you were going to walk away a free man after the jury rendered its verdict? You were going to be vindicated because of me, you fool! Couldn't you have waited just an hour, maybe two, until then? We could have walked out of this gods-forsaken dirt water town and gone on to bigger things. As it is, we will have to make our fortune together with you on the run!" He paused a moment and shook his head and smiled. "We are an invincible team, you and I!" Again, his laughter rang.

Jonny looked at the garish, fat smiling man paused on the stairs. "We never spoke about your fee, did we, Ployer?" he calmly asked. The grin on the Baron's face grew even wider.

"Why, no, Jonny, we didn't," he replied smugly and resumed descending the steps. "But we will have plenty of time to discuss it once we are out of this place. I have big plans for our continued association."

"I regret to inform you, that I don't think I will be needing your services anymore," Jonny replied coldly and with lightening speed, took deadly aim on Ployer's sweaty forehead and pulled the trigger. The shot's report resounded through the stillness. The counsel for the defense crumpled lifelessly and rolled down the few remaining stairs with a muffled thud. "Consider it paid in full," he sneered as the body came to rest, his arm hooked through the stanchion of the staircase, his eyes and mouth soundlessly agape in death.

"Let her go, Jonny," came another voice, clear, low and menacing, from behind the bar. Paris and Val turned just in time to see Judge Theodur W. Hickok with a short-barreled shotgun trained solidly on Irenicus. Val and Paris exchanged glances. By the gods, it was Bernard's 'Equalizer'. Paris wondered if Theo even knew how to use a shotgun, even one as 'talented' as the 'Equalizer'.

"Suuurrrre," the elf laughed. "You think you can shoot me with that thing? I've never known a Judge who could hit the broad side of a barn, your Honor, but a shotgun! And with me holding the sainted town martyr! Surely you jest..." His laughter turned into a near guffaw but the Judge did not waver. "Anyway, I'll let her go just as soon as I get what I came here for. I don't want this half-breed filth," he snorted. "I came here for him." All eyes turned to see as the elf nodded in Paris' direction.

Their eyes locked as Sheriff Keldorn's story came flooding back to him. People had reported that Irenicus was 'searching' for someone – someone in particular, but no one knew who, or why. It was the story that had made Paris instinctively uneasy when he first heard mention of it. The one that instinctively made him want to run away, hard and fast. It was too late to run now. It seemed to be almost too late for everything.

His fighter's instincts told him if he went for his own gun, Jonny would have to shoot one of them – either him or Theo – and, as he did, the other could nail him dead to right. Theo had the best odds. Not just because he had the Equalizer, a sure shot bet, but because of his position behind the bar. For Paris, however, it was a bad gamble; he was the closest and with no cover, the easier mark for Jonny to take first. In order to do that, however, he would have to shove Jaheira aside to quickly rotate the arc and take them both down. It was a split-second decision on Paris' part.

Paris made a move for Ol' Crom on the table. He barely got the pearl-handled pistol aimed and the trigger half squeezed when he heard the report and felt the instant searing hole in his chest and then, he could feel nothing. His legs crumpled under the weight of his body.

'So this is what it's like to die' he thought marveling at the shower of sentient swirling colors shrouding that conscious part of him, preparing him for the journey to that 'other' plane. Just before the colors left him in total isolation, and from far in a hazy obscure distance he faintly recognized the sound of another shot. Even from the hollow vacuum of blackness where he now was, he knew it was the blast of a shotgun.

He was not awake. He was not asleep. He was only 'aware' of being. He was in a total void filled with nothingness until the 'dreams' began. Nightmares about the worst side of death, his stream of consciousness caught in the dark netherworld of ugly, vile creatures. The visions were convoluted, disjointed, and filled with demons and creatures he had only read about in books but never believed were real. He yearned to awaken and escape their gnarled hands as they wailed and clutched at him, as if he could grant them some redemption from their torments. It was endless and there was no absolution for his soul.

"Jaheira… JAHEIRA! I THINK HE'S COMING TO! JAHEIRA!" were the first real words he heard. But Gods! The shouting! His head was pounding violently and the deafening noise intensified the searing pain all the more. He struggled to open one eye. The light was immediately blinding, as he consciously labored to keep his lungs filling with air. He could keep the light from assaulting him, but, the sounds… The sounds were magnified to almost non-recognition and he could not shut them out. Every nerve in his body screamed at the physical world slowly encroaching upon his reawakening senses. The unbearable pain aside, he knew the demons were gone and he was in a new place, a tangible, solid place. But, what had happened to him? What was this?

"There you are." He heard a soothing sweet feminine voice as someone gently sat down on the side of his bed, his skin instantly afire from the bare movement of the mattress. Another mortal, he thought thankfully, and one that sounded vaguely familiar from an almost-forgotten time. "We..we thought we had lost you, you know." He felt her hand gently stroke his cheek. "Welcome back." He attempted a smile in recognition, but none of his muscles wanted to work. They were unruly and rigid and didn't listen to what he willed them to do. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but his lips would not part, and no words would come. He couldn't see, he could hear, he could feel, and he knew he was alive. Thank the gods, he was alive!

"You must rest now," she said softly. "Doc Aerie is on her way and she will give you a major restorative. It will help, but you must conserve your strength and finish healing as much as you can on your own," she explained gently. He barely heard her as his mind slipped peacefully into a deep mortal sleep. He dreamt he was alive.

Two days, one major restorative spell and two minor spells later, Paris Chambers finally awoke from his healing slumber. Valygar was sitting in a chair by his bedside, arms crossed and smiling. Paris recognized him immediately.

"It's about time you decided to permanently rejoin the living," he said, picked up the tin cup and held the water to his parched lips. Paris awkwardly slurped at the water, spilling more down his stubbly chin than he got down his throat. "You had us all worried sick, you know. That momma wolf even said up a prayer for you when I told her what happened. Prayed you would stick around and come and visit her with a couple of fresh jackrabbits when you're feeling up to it." He chuckled. Paris smiled he could smile! Gods, it felt good to smile again. His body and his senses were no longer in rebellion. Except for his stomach. He was suddenly aware he was hungry.

He tried to speak. "Food?" His voice was barely audible, an arid croaking whisper.

"Hungry?" asked Valygar. "Doc Aerie said you would be, but you have to take it a little easy here. Miss Jaheira prepared you some special chicken soup. I'll go tell her that you're ready for some," he smiled. "Don't go anywhere, and I'll be right back." Valygar grinned, got up and left the room. Paris slowly looked around. He was very weak and it took effort to even move his head, but he could see clearly again! The white starched ruffled curtains on the tall narrow window, the lace doilies atop the tables and the dresser 'Miss Jaheira's,' he thought. 'I must be at Miss Jaheira's.' A great sense of relief flooded over and through him. He closed his eyes and the last memories of his physical self flooded his mind.

"'Bout time you decided to wake up, you lazy good-for-nothing, shiftless drifter," the voice said. Paris weakly turned his head to the door. Theo stood with hands stuffed in his pockets, leaning up against the door jam, a grin from ear to ear. Paris smiled as best he could, happy to see the half-elf jurist was alive and in one piece. Happy to see his friend. "Jaheira is bringing you some soup. A little divine retribution, I would say… Your turn in the box for making fun of me that first day, remember? You and Val didn't know that I knew you two were laughing at me behind my back as I was being led down the proverbial primrose path." Paris wheezed out a dry chuckle at the now vivid memory. It was a noiseless laugh, but he laughed. How long ago could that have been, he wondered. He had so many questions so many questions.

Theo came in and sat in the chair by the bed. "How.. long?" Paris managed to squeak.

"Altogether? Not quite a tenday. Of course, that's not counting the couple of days you were actually dead, my friend." Theo picked up with cup with the water.

"Tell me..," he wheezed.

"What happened?" Theo smiled as he put the cup to Paris' lips. Paris nodded. "Well, when you went for your gun, Jonny shot you. Thank the gods his aim was just a little off, or we wouldn't have been able to bring you back. But when he took that shot, Jaheira was able to wrench herself away from him just long enough for me to get a good aim with that gun Bernard keeps behind the bar – the Equalizer, I think he calls it? I don't know how I did it, but I hit him and killed him. What I couldn't figure out was that it wasn't a 'normal' shotgun spray like I'd always seen before. Only one bullet fired and I hit him right between the eyes." Theo scratched his head, a look of bafflement on his face. Paris wished he had the strength to tell him what everybody just assumed he must have already known. He smiled at him as his admiration for the green horn's raw courage overcame him.

"I was so scared Paris. I… I had never even fired a shotgun before – hell, I'd never even fired a gun except a pistol, and then only a couple of times. The law's so punitive for 'judge killers' that we enjoy relative safety no matter where we are, so I never learned really well – no reason to." He paused for a brief moment and gave Paris another drink.. "Anyway, I was down behind the bar digging in one of the coolers when Jonny burst in. I.. I heard Jaheira scream, but I didn't move when I heard him tell everyone to give up their firearms. Bernard motioned for me to stay down, then when he and Hendak were ordered out from behind the counter, he brushed the stock of the gun with his foot so I would see it. I crawled over and pulled it from the shelf but at that moment, I didn't know what I was going to do with it. Then I lay low there until I caught a glimpse of Jonny holding her through a tiny hole in the bottom panel of the bar. I.. I couldn't bear to see his hands on her knowing what he had already done to her." A deep anguish overtook his face as he went on. "I…I guess I just lost my head. I had to do something to save her. So, I stood up to confront him. I figured that eventually he would take a shot at me, and when he did, you would be able to grab your gun and take him out."

"Decoy?" Paris croaked.

Theo nodded. "I know. Not very smart, but I was willing to risk it if it meant you'd have a chance at killing the no good son-of-a-bitch and save Jaheira. Plus, I know how good you are with that thing, Paris." He nodded toward Ol' Crom resting peacefully in its holster hung over the back of the chair on the other side of the bed. "Around here, they may not know… but I know. I heard the stories. I just didn't know it was you until that night just before Jonny came in, when we were talking. But I knew if I could somehow draw his attention, then you could finish him off, and, hopefully, Jaheira would be unhurt. He would be dead and she would be safe. Justice would be served. And that was all that mattered to me. I didn't really think about myself." He dug into his pocket and pulled out the shiny black rock that Paris had given him that night. He rubbed it lightly and smiled.

"You picked a helluva time to part with your lucky charm, my friend," Theo said and put it in Paris' hand. "Even as a loan. If you would have kept it, I am quite sure I would be the one in that bed now, or worse, dead with no chance of resurrection. I'm…I'm just grateful we were able to bring you back so I could return it and tell you 'thank you,' but I guess I should have never taken it from you in the first place."

He looked up at the brave half-elf and saw a hint of remorse in the Judge's eyes. But Paris knew Theo had been willing to sacrifice his life to save her and for that he was sure the Judge had no regrets for having Paris's stone at that moment. Paris honestly had no regrets, either, as he thought on it. They both had thought of only one thing – Jaheira.

Miss Jaheira and Val appeared in the doorway, the latter carrying a small tray. Theo stood and kissed the druidess on the cheek. She smiled and brushed his chin with the palm of her hand. The intimate exchange was not lost on Paris. He looked at Val, and sensing the recently restored man's question, Val nodded and lightly pursed his lips. It was an answer that gave Paris' heart a twinge of sadness.

"It's my special recipe," she smiled as she carefully sat on the side of the bed. "Now you must eat to get your strength back." And she began to spoon feed the broth into his mouth. The hot liquid felt good on his dry throat.

"Everyone okay? You're okay?" Paris croaked to his nursemaid.

"No one else was hurt. The Sheriff had a lump on his head, as did Ano, but they are well. As for me, quite fine, I assure you," she smiled as she dabbed at a dribble of errant soup running into his chin stubble. "Thanks to you, and of course to Theo." Her face was radiant as she looked up at the jurist. It wasn't just gratitude that Paris saw in her eyes. "The monster is dead, and Khalid's death has been avenged. His soul may now rest in peace in the bosom of his god. As will mine, here."

Valygar cleared his throat and briefly glanced at the other two before he began to speak. "We did, however, have this one problem, Paris. That is, the fact you died on us. It was a mighty big problem. You were technically dead, and we didn't want to lose you. I didn't want to get stuck with having to look after that crazy horse of yours, and Miss Jaheira here never got a chance to thank you for all you did for her, and Theo wouldn't have gotten to return 'Reload' to you. So, we got the priest from the local church of Helm to try to keep you here until I could ride to Ribald's Junction and bring religious reinforcements, so to speak." Paris knew Valygar was pussyfooting around trying to tell him something, and it made him terribly uneasy. This was a preamble to the 'bad' news, and even in his weakened state, he recognized it.

"But, Paris… It wasn't cheap," Theo chimed in to help. "Val had to pay 10,000 gp to just get the priests from Ribald Junction over here, with no guarantee they could perform the resurrection. So, since you were already technically dead, I legally appointed myself as the executor of your estate and gave Valygar the 10,000 gp that you won from Eddie so he could pay the priests to save your life. Er, well, 'restore' your life." Theo grinned ear to ear. "You know, that was pretty gutsy lying to Eddie like you did. If he ever found out that you weren't able to cover that bet, he would quarter you like a ripe melon."

"Money... gone?" Paris' croak sounded much like a whine. It was bad enough to lose the girl, but the money, too? They all nodded their heads in unison. He looked up into his friends' faces.

"I am entirely to blame, Paris. I gave Theo and Val no choice," Jaheira said as she ladled the last spoonful into his mouth, not allowing him to speak further before she had her say. "After what you did, we were not going to let you die, and it was the only way. Besides, you will find another card game soon enough after you are healed. And, this will always be your home, so you never have worries about having a roof over your head or food in your belly until you decide that you want to leave. Even that obnoxious horse of yours now has his own stall in the barn," she snorted. Paris smiled, somehow knowing she had finally met Larry and as he suspected they were probably at immediate loggerheads with one another.

"And, you're not completely destitute," she continued. "I think you have about 3,000 gp left. A small stake for a new game, but nevertheless, a respectable beginning." She dabbed at the corner of his mouth with her thumb. "And tomorrow we will clean you up, and shave that ugly stubble from your face. You will be having visitors who want to thank you and we cannot have you looking as though you have been improperly cared for…" The Jaheira he so admired had emerged. He knew he was in capable, loving hands.

"But for now, it is time for you to rest and heal," she said and arose from his bedside. She took a small silver bell from her skirt pocket and placed it on the side table. "If you need anything, just ring. But don't abuse it. I have far too many other concerns to be running at every jingle you can think of." She smiled at him and smoothed his hair. He could see the genuine affection in her eyes. No, it wasn't the same way she had looked at Theo, but it would do as he healed and mended.

The three began to file from the room, Valygar at the rear. "I'll sneak back a little later," he whispered on his way out. "When she's not looking."

'Well, I'll be damned,' Paris thought to himself as he lay in the quietness. 'Well, I'll be gods-damned.' He looked at the black rock he held in his hand, then closed his fingers around it. 'I gave you up for five minutes, and what happened? I lost 10,000 gp, I lost the girl, and I lost my life,' he thought. He blankly stared at the high ceiling.

Even in his weakened state, he was beginning to vaguely comprehend there was a bigger picture here, and all that had happened was meant to be. Fates? God-tampering? He didn't know, but giving 'Reload' to Theo had been dictated by both their paths crossing and co-mingling. It had protected the jurist, and by its absence, Paris had been allowed to 'die'. Somewhere deep inside that he knew why he had to die, but he was too tired to remember right now, and too weak to confront it. There would be time enough to do that later.

But something gently nagged at him and told him the truth lay hidden in the horror-filled nightmares he had lived through while he was 'dead.' But, for now, they were just a hazy jumble of ugly, demented imagery that he didn't have the strength, or will, to confront at the moment. He would turn away from them and just sleep, he thought. Sleep and heal. He closed his eyes to engage the dreams of mortals.

The vision of a bloodied and anguished-ridden face flashed in front of his mind, and the being's eyes bespoke carnage beyond all mortal knowledge. Above the horror's eyes, a large piece of his skull was missing and a great crevasse sodden with gristled pieces of charred gray flesh lay open. Maggots slithered and feasted between the eternally mottled splinters of blood-caked bone at the edges of the now-gaping hole.

An icy shudder of recognition suddenly rushed through Paris, jarring him from his half-sleep. His eyes flew open in terror of the memory. "Jonny," he whispered aloud.

The End


End file.
